Love wins everything
by mavifics
Summary: Matt and Evi fall in love. Will his wife allow this? Mavi fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: It's just a FANFIC, not REAL LIFE.**

**Author's notice: I wrote this fanfic in 2008. It was my first mavi fic. In this story, Evi is dating Dom, Matt is married but Margh and their kids live in LA. Set in season 5/6. English is not my first language, please forgive my mistakes!**

**Written by Polly**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: The hickey<strong>

It was winter, such an unbearable cold that day in LA. Evangeline left the hotel in a hurry; she was a little late but even though she arrived on time. She was going to do a photoshoot to the Vanity Fair magazine, with the famous photographer Annie Leibovitz. She was a little nervous; despite she has been photographed several times, she has always had butterflies in her stomach when she does this kind of thing, even more due to the fact that Annie is a renowned photographer.

She had no idea about the theme of the photographs. She had already given an interview to the magazine but she still had to take the pictures. She arrived at the place and went straight ahead to the make-up session; after that, they would take care of her hair. After doing these basic things, Annie decided to talk with Evi.

-I was thinking about how I will photograph you. I have always a rough idea inside my head, but I actually prefer to decide at the moment. I need to watch the person, to catch his/her essence, and then I freely start photographing my model.

-First of all, I would like to say that I admire your work and I'm so pleased to be here sitting for you. Well, I guess I am ready, although I'm just a little nervous…

-Calm down, I like photographing exactly when the person is relaxed. The best pictures usually are those when people look in a natural manner; I don't like that kind of thing of doing a "portrait", it's so artificial…

-So…, do you know how my photographs will be?

-I realized that you are naturally beautiful, you are kind of tomboy, kind of wild, but at the same time, you exhale some sensuality! No wonder you are a success in the show.

-Wow, I am bashful now!

-I'm serious, I want to do a photoshoot considering your sexy side; let me see... if I throw this scarf against your chest and put your hair on one side and…

All of a sudden, when she put away Evi's hair, she stopped talking. She scratched her head, looking seriously and straightly to Lilly's neck. Evi noticed that something was strange and decided to ask:

-Annie, what happened?

-I'd better change my mind.

-What? Why?

-Well, well, don't tell me that you don't know, lady! That's good, you have been enjoying, huh? I wish I could do that; lately, I have been having too much work with the releasing of my photography book that I don't even have time to love adventures.

-What are you talking about?

-What should it be... about the hickey on your neck!

Evi ran towards the mirror and she was surprised to see that she had a hickey. Her life was so messy that she even had no time to look properly at the mirror. It was cold; after bath, she used to wear her clothes quickly and when she looked at the mirror, she was already worn and consequently she hadn't seen her hickey. Completely blushed and embarrassed, she couldn't look at the photographer. Seeing that she was awkward, Annie decided to sooth her.

-Don't be ashamed, come on, everybody went through this before! It's very common, by the way, it's great and it means that things are good for you! I have an idea; why don't you lie at that corner, then I'll put a scarf over your neck and that's it…It would be perfect!

Evi followed her instructions, she was very tense and ashamed, but minutes later, Annie created such a nice ambience that she finally relaxed, posing in a way that the photoshoot became magnificent.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the town…

-Kyle, Byron, where are you?

Matt was walking through the living room, looking for his kids.

-Dad, you came!

Both of them ran to embrace him. Matt had missed his children so much, it had been such a long time since he saw them. Lost shooting was very intense and he only got a holiday now, on that weekend, when he decided to take a break in order to see his family. At the children talking, Margh came immediately to the living room to welcome her husband.

-You finally came here!

-Yeah, the shooting is craziness; I just escape to see you.

Margh gave him a kiss and Matt turned to talk to the children, who couldn't stop telling him the news.

The night fell down and the kids fell asleep. Matt was undoing the bed when Margh embraced him from behind, kissing his back.

-Honey, I missed you!

-I missed you too.

Margh started kissing him, but when Matt noticed her second intentions, he just said he was exhausted and he needed to rest to recover his energies, whereas his flight was stressful. Margh didn't like the idea but she didn't want to bother him right after he was back; therefore she decided to sleep.

Matt was really tired; he closed his eyes, nevertheless he couldn't sleep. He couldn't get Evi's image off his mind. He rolled over in bed, trying to do an effort, but he couldn't forget anything that had happened between them two days ago.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Forbidden passion**

2 days ago...

The shootings of season 5 had started, some scenes had been shot but they were out of sequence. They preferred to do some out takes with some people from the cast before shooting the island and the studio scenes. Matt was at home, in Hawaii. He had already shot during the whole past week and next weekend; he would go to LA to visit his family. No sooner had he taken a shower than the telephone rang. He quickly dried himself, wrapped a towel around his waist and answered the call. It was Evi.

-Hi, it's me, Evi. Are you busy?

-No, actually I just took a shower.

-Oh, I'm sorry, did I interrupt you? I call you later, then.

-No, no, say it.

-Have you already read the scripts? I did a cursory reading and there is a part that I couldn't understand well, so I'd like to ask you some things.

-I didn't read yet, I would start reading in a while.

-What a pity! Seriously, it has some lines that I didn't understand the plot, so I would like to see your script; maybe it has some instruction about Jack's attitudes in this scene…

-Why don't you come over here to take a look at this?

-I don't want to bother you.

-Come on, Evi! You know that is always a pleasure to help you! Maybe we can figure out what happened in this damned scene?

-Ok. Wait for me. Bye.

-I'm waiting.

Later, Evi arrived at Matthew's house. She was wearing long black boots, kilt skirt and white long sleeves shirt. He was wearing black clothes.

-Hey.

-Hey.

They smiled. They remembered Jack and Kate greetings. Continuing the joke, he asked:

-Are you ok?

-Yeah! You?

-Yeah, better now.

Evi burst into laughter. It was amazing the dynamic of their play; it was a thing that had started since the beginning, since they met for the first time. Evi always said that when she was acting with Matt, it looks like he was just leading her and she was following him; the chemical between their characters was great because it was a repetition of their good relationship in real life.

Due to the fact that it was a cold day, Matt offered a glass of wine to Evi in order to warm their bodies for a moment before they focus in their scenes. After minutes of small talk, they decided to get the scripts.

-Have a look at this passage, on page 30, my instructions are too much evasive! I read it and I'm in doubt, it's a flashfoward but the next paragraph seems pointless; would they have forgotten a piece or skipped something?

-Huh, let me see it. Yeah, it's a little weird. Let's compare them.

-Let me read yours.

They stood there just carefully studying; after a long time, Matt understood what happen in the scene.

-Ok, I got it! According to this paragraph, on this part it's really a flashfoward but on that part it's the real time for the Oceanic 6. In your script they don't mention it, but in my script there are some instructions about the scene after your lines, have a look.

-Oh, yes, it's true. I guess I'm lost in Lost. These time changing, past, present, future…We mixed them up!

-It's really necessary to pay attention. It's very difficult acting with different moments of the character. Look at my case, for instance. At one point, Jack is the leader, on the other; he is dark and so on. On the other hand, it's a challenge for us, actors.

-I feel so blessed for being in the show! Matt, thanks for helping me to puzzle out. Well, I guess I should go home.

-What? You just arrived here! Listen, why don't you and I discuss the text?

-I don't want to bother you.

-Of course you don't bother me, actually it's good, and thereby I will practice my lines for the next episodes.

Evi and Matt started rehearsing some scenes. At first, they only read the transcripts in order to be familiar with the text. Then, they talked about the dynamic of the lines. Despite their characters were fighting at the beginning of the season, through the time traveling, there were always jate scenes, a look, a hug…

-And now, let me read the instructions. Kate smiled at Jack.

And then Evi smiled. She was incredibly gorgeous, so spontaneous in Kate' skin that it was impossible for Matt to be around her and stay indifferent.

-Now I will read Jack's reaction. When he saw her smiling at him, Jack gave back a hopeful look.

Matt looked at her, but he started laughing.

-Huh, this look is not hopeful at all!

-How strange, huh Evi? In the past, you used to say that I was your teacher, but now it looks like the opposite.

-Come on, I want to see the Jack's look.

Evi looked at Matt with her green eyes and then Matt looked at her in a special way, not only did he watch her with a hopeful look, but he also watched her in a seductive and warm manner. A look of suppressed desire. Evi had no reaction; she didn't know which scene it was or her lines anymore. The only thing she did on a sudden impulse without thinking was touching Matt's face, pulling him against her. They naturally kissed. It was an intense and hot kiss, where both of them put years of suppressed desire out.

Since season 1, they felt attracted, but Matt was happily married and Evi didn't want to be a bitch, therefore she decided to let go and smother her feelings. But now, after denying, the desire came strongly to surface, even more after "Something Nice Back Home" phenomenon. There, they could enjoy the hot scenes with an excuse of being in characters skin.

After kissing, they exchanged glances; both of them were surprised at what happened. To break the ice, Matt giggled and said, crestfallen:

-Well, I guess it wasn't in the script.

-Yeah, it really wasn't, but I decided to improvise.

They exchanged glances again and felt an irresistible attraction. Then, Matt took Evi to a corner, putting her over a wooden desk, where there were some decorative vases. He removed them and kissed her again, while his hands were raising her skirt. Evi, in her turn, took off his shirt, running her hands along his chest, back and tattoos. After that, she unbuttoned his jeans, reaching with her hands his member. In a hurry, Matt unbuttoned her shirt, grabbing with his mouth the bra straps. Thus, they were completely naked.

Gradually, their caresses became more passionate, their mouths were predominantly agitated, their tongues were sucked, tongue against tongue; they sucked mutually their lower lip and right after, lips were slightly bitten.

At this time, Matt was obviously excited after making out with Evi; her beauty was driving him crazy, it was impossible to resist, his penis was already erect. Matt started caressing Evi's breasts, brushing her nipples among his fingers, pulling them softly.

At his caress, her body was ready to receive him. He introduced a finger inside her and noticed her dampness. Then, she opened her legs and he immediately got in. Once he penetrated her, he started with soft strokes, but later, he increased his movements and at the peak of his excitement, Matt couldn't repress himself and gave a hickey in Evi's neck. The sexual intercourse was so intense that they both achieved orgasm.

Matt and Evi were breathless, they couldn't think about anything. They lay down there, in the carpet; their bodies in need to recover. What they felt at that moment was indescribable, all suppressed desire had exploded like a bomb; their bodies burst into fire.

Minutes later, they awakened from their bliss. All of a sudden, they realized that this should not have happened, Matt was married and Evi was dating Dom again. So they stood up and dressed in silence.

-Evi...

Noticing the serious situation, Evi just answered:

-You don't have to say anything, Matt, I know. We can't, it was craziness! Don't worry, it will not happen again. We are adults, we will overcome. I'm going home.

When Evi left the room, she was crestfallen; she just couldn't understand at that moment what had happened. After she left, Matt sat down on the floor, with his back against the door and with his hands over his head. He wasn't able to catch on, _he_, a perfect husband, had just betrayed his wife.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Back to reality**

It was early morning. The weather was cloudy; the clouds were dark due to the winter. Matt was sleepless, he couldn't forget the things that happened last days, in Hawaii. His guilty was huge; he didn't have any idea about how he would live with Margh after cheating her with Evi. He still didn't believe how he could, after living 18 years with Margh, involve with his cast colleague. And the worst, he liked it, he couldn't deny, Evi had brought him to life after being in a stagnant wedding.

When he managed to sleep, it was dawn. He was still sleeping when he noticed his wife's kisses. Margh was horny, the night before he wasn't interested in sex, giving her an excuse of being tired. Hot blood Italian, with that handsome husband next to her, after weeks without seeing him, she was crazy to have sex. Margh started touching him, Matt realized that he couldn't escape again from her, although he was unwilling to fuck her. Nevertheless, in that moment of truth, the door of the bedroom opened: it was Byron, who jumped on his bed parents and settled between them.

Matt breathed relieved, God sent his son just in time! Margh was disappointed; she felt angry with her boy that moment. The children missed their dad and early morning, they wanted to play and talk with him all the time. After lunch, Matt received a call; he would have to go back to Hawaii soon to shoot again some extra scenes for an episode which had continuity mistakes in edition. He packed and said goodbye to his kids. He gave Margh a kiss and, seeing her serious expression, he decided to calm her down:

-If I get a day off, I'll come here immediately.

Matt couldn't recognized himself anymore, it was incredible, but he felt a kind of relieve of going back to Hawaii. He wanted to pull away from Margh, it was too recent what had happened between he and Evi, he needed to be alone to think over. He couldn't face his wife after all, at least going back work; he would concentrate in his character. He didn't want to think how it would be his meeting with Evangeline.

Meanwhile, in a hotel…

Evi was packing to go back to the set. She had bought an ointment to fix the hickey; at least it will soften a little. With luck, it was cold, therefore she could wear turtleneck blouses and no one would notice it. Her mobile phone rang, it was Dom.

-Hi love, where are you?

-I'm in LA but I'm ready to go back to Hawaii. What about you?

-We finally finished shooting the movie! I guess I will go there soon and I'll visit you and the losties.

-Huh, yeah, sure! It will be nice.

-For a while I'll stay for a week in London available to the director, it might be necessary to redo some scene. And then, I'll be yours.

-That's good…

Evi said in a nonchalant manner.

-Any problem, Evi? Your voice is weird...

-Weird? No! I'm in a hurry, my flight is in a while and I don't want to be late.

-Oh, sorry honey. I'll see soon, I love you!

-So do I. Bye.

When Evi hung up the phone, she felt bad. Poor Dom, after months trying to fix their relationship, she cheated on him without thinking. Right now that they were thinking about the wedding idea again, there was Matt! Evi decided to forget that wonderful sex that had finally happened. Matt would never get divorced and she definitely wouldn't be the reason for anyone to split up. She was going to stay with Dom, who loved her and was free. But how could she forget Matt, if every time she closed her eyes, she remembered the warmth of his body next to hers?

At Vanity Fair's Office...

-Ashley, how is the photo layout development?

-I'm working on it at this moment. Everything is ok so far.

-They are great, aren't they? It's very hard to choose the best ones for the magazine report. Evangeline Lilly is very beautiful and photogenic. Listen, I'm going home, if you need me, give me a call, ok?

-All right.

Ashley worked for this celebrities' magazine for years; she was really a good assistant to Annie. She helped her in photoshoots and selected the images to be published. On the other hand, she was ambitious and couldn't resist to backstage gossips. By the moment Annie had left the room, Ashley called David, a paparazzo, who was her love affair.

-David, are you busy?

-No, I'm in the end of my office hour, why?

-I have a hot gossip! Evangeline Lilly, star from Lost, was shot by Annie and guess what? She was with a big hickey on her neck! Of course we have to fix it in order to hide it from the photos.

-Wow! So what? She is dating that guy that was in the same show, isn't she? The hobbit?

-Yes, but he has been shooting in London for about 3 months and the hickey is recent.

-Oh, oh! Now I get it! Someone is betraying the boyfriend. Ok, honey, I'll be on alert and stand near her house. Can you imagine if I can figure out who is her lover? Beat, baby!

-Money! Don't forget, fifty per cent is mine!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Irresistible attraction**

At Lost set...

Matt arrived early at set; he would have to shoot again some scenes after starting next scenes. The shooting would involve Michael Emerson, Naveen Andrews and Jorge Garcia. In a good luck, there weren't scenes with Evi. He was still insecure and he didn't know what to do at the facts.

Evi was excited; she was on tenterhooks to see Matt again. Although they agreed to pretend that nothing had happened, there was a little hope in her eyes that they would finally start a romance. When she arrived at set, Matt was still shooting. He noticed her presence around, but he preferred pretending that he hadn't seen her. Evi had butterflies in her stomach, that shooting seemed to last an eternity!

Finally they heard the "cutt". Then, Evi approached and greeted everybody. Matt glanced at her like nothing had happened. Evi thought it strange; maybe he was pretending at the colleagues. Matt used not to be alone in order to prevent Evi's approach, but at the moment he was alone, Evi immediately decided to talk to him.

-It looks like you're very required today!

He just bashfully smiled.

-I finally got you!

-Listen, Evi... I guess that here is not the appropriate place to talk. Let's talk later, ok?

-Ok.

Evi realized that Matt wasn't at easy at her. She managed to give him a good answer, his attitude was driving her mad, but a guy from production called her at this time, she had to shoot. Evi pulled away from Matt without looking back, she was pissed off. Despite this, she took a deep breath and went to shooting. She thanked God to not have a shooting with Matt that day.

At the end of the working hour, the cast decided to go out later for a drink. Matt was unwilling to go, he didn't want to find Evi there, it would certainly be embarrassing for them and all of their friends would notice. He was about to refuse the invitation when he heard his friends joking and saying "may he go with us for a drink or is he superstar enough to say no?" They were teasing, but he actually felt they hadn't been pleased at his pay raise.

In the evening, in a charming bar in Hawaii…

Evi parked her car. Before leaving, she took a deep breath; she knew it wouldn't be easy to hide that awkward situation between her and Matt. She also knew that he would be there, so she decided to go there too. She was wearing a low-cut dark red dress; she was dressed to kill, with the intention of provoking him.

When she arrived at the place, everybody looked at her, Evi was really gorgeous. The male audience watched her without winking. When she saw her friends, she smiled and waved. Matt was breathless as he saw her. "She is so beautiful", he thought. He remembered their passionate and hot night. Evi greeted everybody and barely looked at Matt. She did it on purpose, just to drive him crazy.

She was playing the diva, smiling, talking a blue streak, showing off, but deep inside she was nervous and mad about Matt. He, in his turn, was quiet; Evi was being able to annoy him. Evi started drinking a lot, cocktails, martinis and so on. She had to repress their strained situation. After hours, people were leaving. Evi decided to leave too. She said goodbye and waved shortly at Matt. Seconds later, he followed her.

While she was going towards her car, Evi noticed that Matt was following her. When she was stood at her car, she turned around and got scared when she crashed against him.

-Don't you think you drank too much to drive?

-Why? Do you mind? Really, I had an impression that you couldn't even notice my presence during the whole day!

-I really care about you. The traffic code here in Hawaii is very strict; do not want to be the next from the cast to be under arrest for driving drunk.

-Who are you to preach?

-I'm your friend and I care about you.

-Friend? Bastard, what kind of friend you are? You fucked me and then you want to pull away? After everything that happened that night, you come here with this friend talk? Fuck you!

Evi quickly got in the car and left. Matt decided to follow her, he was afraid she might do some bullshit. She was high; her reflex wasn't good enough to drive. She was angry with Matt. They started an exciting car chase until they reached her house. Evi quickly left the car; Matt was behind her and pulled her arm.

-Evi, we can't do this anymore, we need to talk and compromise.

-You're right; we really have to solve this.

Evi grabbed Matt's tie and pulled him for a hot kiss. She was drunk, acting on the spur of the moment. She enjoyed the situation. Matt was surprised at her attitude, but taken by the passion; he didn't even have the chance to pull away from her kiss.

They both were so overwhelmed by the moment that couldn't even notice the risk of that scene at the street. They weren't alone. As he had promised, David, the paparazzo, was watching them inside his car, near to Evi's house. He immediately got his camera and took pictures.

-Wow, this is better than I thought! The main couple of Lost having an affair in real life! And he is married and she is fiancée.

They got in the house in a hurry. They were making out along the living room; Evi started to get rid of her shoes, Matt took off his suit and followed her. It took a long time to reach the stairs, Evi walked two steps and Matt immediately pulled and kissed her. He unbuttoned her dress; after this, she quickly pulled away and ran. Matt chased her, Evi was laughing. They both upped the stairs in a delicious chase until they reached the bedroom.

Completely naked, they got in the bedroom and lay down in bed. He started caressing her nipples with his mouth, brushing his lips on her breasts and giving soft licks until he sucked her nipple, making her tremble in intense excitement. Meanwhile, his fingers were touching her clit; at this, she became even more excited.

This time she wanted to be in charge, so they changed the position and Evi was on top of him. At this position, he could admire her better and he watched her with desire; his pleasure increased when he saw her over him leading the sex with free movements. Evi was shaking in quite satisfaction at that man subdued by her.

With free hands, Matt started caressing her breasts, and then his hands ran along her body and reached her butt. After feeling Matt's penis deep inside her, Evi moved with powerful shakings, up and down, rubbing her clit against Matt's body, until she reached her orgasm. When he saw her face overwhelmed by satisfaction, Matt allowed himself to cum. At this magic moment, there wasn't anyone else in the world, only two of them. After the complete surrender, they collapsed side by side in bed; they were in other dimension. They preferred to be in silence, any world would damage that moment. Thus, they stayed there; lay down, Matt was hugging Evi. Smelling her hair, he fell asleep exactly like she had done when she felt wrapped by his arms.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The blackmail**

Matt opened his eyes. It was in the morning, rays of light appeared at the window. He was sleepy, but he decided to wake up. He couldn't be seen under any circumstances at Evi's home early in the morning; someone might discover that they had slept together. Evi was still sleeping. She didn't move when Matt disentangled their bodies in bed. He would go without warning her, but he gave up after thinking that it would be dirty trick.

He managed to dress and then he downed the stairs towards the kitchen to make a coffee. It took a time to find what he needed, her house was a mess. Minutes later, Evi woke up and noticed that Matt wasn't next to her. While she lifted her head, it ached; it would be a terrible hangover! She was crawling towards the bathroom, she was feeling sick; on the other hand, she felt pleased for the greatest night with Matt.

Matt took the vessel of the coffee maker, which was over the sink. He was so distracted that he couldn't notice that Evi was behind him. She embraced his waist and planted a little kiss on his back.

-Good morning!

-Good morning, how are you?

-I have a terrible headache!

-Girl, you abused yesterday.

-Did I abuse? Which one: "drink" or "you"?

-Both.

Matt smiled at her; it was very nice waking up beside her! She was always teasing, even with hangover. They sat down.

-Wow, it's an honor to have breakfast with you. I can't believe it!

-Listen, Evi, I know you're not feeling well, but we need to talk seriously about us.

-I know. We had agreed that this would not happen anymore and look at us now. Matt, I don't know about you, but I can't resist, when you are close to me I lose my mind, I don't care…

-Evi. If I told you I know what I'm feeling now, I would be lying. It seems shallow, but I really don't understand it. Since it happened for the first time, I can't be able to think over… I am married, I never thought that I would cheat on my wife through all these years and then…

-Matt, we didn't plan anything, it just happened! We stay together, we spend much time together, it's natural we fell attraction. We are humans, we have desires. We retrained ourselves until the end…

-I'm feeling guilty. I went home and I couldn't even face Margh. I don't know what to do...

-Well, I do. I don't want to be a hindrance in your life. Matt, I would hate being the one who destroyed a happy and perfect marriage. You told me you were feeling guilt. If we continued this, on the first opportunity we might quarrel, you'll rub it in. Therefore, we'd better stop right now; I know this is going to hurt us so much, but we have to be strong. Besides Margh, there's Dom. I don't want to hurt him; he doesn't deserve it.

-Yeah, I guess you're right. Our story doesn't have future.

They were quiet. The painful decision was imminent. That love had barely blossomed and it would be nipped in the bud.

Meanwhile...

-Hello?

-Ashley, my dear, you will not believe in what I got.

-David? What time is it, huh? It's too early, what happened?

-You were right. Evangeline Lilly is really cheating on her boyfriend.

-Really? What did you find out?

-It was better than I expected! I figure out who is her lover: Matthew Fox.

At this, Ashley was in shock.

-What? Isn't it possible? He is happily married; he plays the typical daddy and good husband. Are you sure?

-Absolutely. I have some proof. I took compromising pictures of the couple.

-Wow! I can see the money in my hands!

-So, honey, will we sell the photos for which media? We have to negotiate it right; they will pay a sum of money for this!

-Huh, David, I have been thinking about the situation and I believe that we shouldn't sell to anyone yet.

-What?

-Evangeline had been photographed by Annie for a couple of weeks. And if they put two and two together, if they know you're a paparazzo, they might relate your name and my name because we are together and I am one of the few people that saw her hickey. They will know that I told you. I can't put my carrier at risk.

-What do you suggest?

-Blackmail. Certainly, Evangeline will be desperate when she notices that we found out all her shamelessness and she will give us a sum of money to hide everything.

-Sure! Great Ashley, masterstroke!

At night…

Evi spent the whole day at home. Besides the hangover and its side effects, she was extremely sad due to her break up with Matt. She had to be reasonable. She had to forget him. She left the sofa and walked towards the kitchen; she wanted to take some tea before sleeping. She noticed that there was a white envelope under the door. She grabbed and opened it in a tense manner; it was an anonymous letter, which told:

I KNOW EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU AND MATTHEW AND I HAVE SOME PROOF.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: What goes around, comes around**

Evi was scared when she saw the anonymous letter. Who would it be? She didn't know what to do. She wanted to call Matt to talk about it, but she was afraid that the situation became worst, once they couldn't be seen together; this would be the definite proof of their affair.

The worst thing was the fact that she couldn't count on anyone to help her. She was so nervous that she had to take a medicine to sleep. Next day, she would shoot.

She arrived at set with a bad appearance, she had dark circles under her eyes and her face was exhausted. Josh noticed she wasn't well, whereas she had arrived and had not joked with her colleagues, typical thing from Evi. Matt didn't have shootings that day, but Evi had many scenes. Despite she knew her lines by heart in advance, the recent events caused a fuss in her life; as a result, she forgot many parts of her text.

Evi just couldn't concentrate. She was too nervous with the letter thing, even more because that morning she received a scary phone call from David. He asked a big sum of money for the exchange of the photos and he picked a specific place to meet, in few days.

Evangeline felt suffocated and trapped. Elizabeth noticed her desperate and during the shooting break, she managed to talk to her in her trailer.

-Evi, can I come in?

-Sure, Liz, what's the matter?

-I ask you about this. All of us noticed your nervousness, you arrived here in a worried face, and it seemed something really serious. Listen, you can count on me if you want, ok?

Evi started crying. She didn't hold herself and told everything to Liz, about Matt, about the blackmail. She couldn't bear up alone anymore; she needed to talk to someone. Liz was surprised at her confession about their relationship, but she managed to soothe her friend.

-Evi, I think you shouldn't accept his blackmail. You know that blackmails have no end; he will ask for money every time until you will not be able to stand it anymore.

-I know, but what can I do? I can't be at risk.

-I'm sorry, now I understand why you're so desperate. I would like to help you!

-You're already helping me for listen.

Liz gave a comforting embrace in Evi and helped her to collect herself. It would be a long day at shootings.

Meanwhile, at Vanity Fair...

Ashley was alone in the room. She decided to call David.

-So honey, everything is ok?

-Yes, I called her and made some threat!

-Hahaha, well done for that bitch! I finished her photos selection; she has an angelical face… just her face, because the rest of her! I don't feel any sorry for her; I wish I had heard you threating her!

Although she couldn't notice, Ashley wasn't alone; no sooner did she pick up the phone to call her boyfriend than Annie was passing along the corridor and overheard all their conversation. The photographer was perplexed as she heard her assistant saying those poisoned words. She waited her hang up the phone and ordered her to go to her room.

-May I help you, Annie? If you're asking for the photos, I organized everything; it's all arranged as you asked me.

-Live and learn. Year after year I get ready to be surprised by people's bad behavior.

-What are you talking about?

-I'm talking about you and your boyfriend. You were talking to him on the phone, weren't you?

-Yes, Annie, I'm sorry, I know that I'm in working hour and...

-Stop with your lame excuses; don't make me play the idiot, or worse, don't think I am an idiot. I heard everything, Ashley!

-What did you hear?

-You and David are threating Evangeline. Yes, because I heard exactly you calling her a bitch…

-I wasn't talking about her!

-Oh really? The only photos you are selecting are hers. Enough, I don't want to hear a word. You're fired!

-Fired? What? Annie, you can't do this, it's a misunderstanding. Please, I've worked here for years, I've always been an excellent and dedicated professional, and I need this job!

-You'd better stop doing this absurd blackmail! Who do you think you are? I've worked for this magazine for a long time and I have a reputation. Celebrities are very withdrawn and cagey about the press; it's very hard convincing them to reveal their intimacy. Fortunately, I achieved success at this; I did miracles in my carrier. I took memorable photos because they put their trust in me: John Lennon few minutes before he died, Demi Moore hugely pregnant, Tom Cruise and Katie Holmes with their daughter Suri…It has been years of work which I will not allow anyone to throw it in the mud due to an unscrupulous assistant like you.

Ashley was pale; suddenly the table was turned; before that, she had the upper hand, but now, she couldn't even have a job anymore!

Later, Annie called Evi and they managed to meet in Hawaii. She didn't mention the subject by phone; she preferred to apologize in person for the problems caused by her ex assistant.

-I fell so ashamed at all this embarrassment caused by my employee.

-It wasn't your fault! It's very nice of your part to come here to talk to me!

-It's my obligation. I can't stand unfairness, I protect my celebrities.

-Annie, I wonder if she wants to take a revenge of this.

-Don't worry, I already warned my contacts and ruined her reputation. I didn't mention your problem; I just used my influence in order to prevent her presence in showbiz. And if her boyfriend tries to sell the photos, it will be proved their participation in blackmail; they can have trouble with the justice.

-Well, Annie, I'm very thankful! Thank you very much!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: I miss you!**

At Lost set…

Evi told Elizabeth the end of the photos story. Finally, she could relax! Her secret was safe. Matt arrived at this time. He and Evi exchanged glances. Since their decision to end the affair, they haven't seen each other anymore. It was a good thing because no one would suspect. They needed to forget and to let go, but who said they could? It was too much temptation to both of them; they have always met at work. At the beginning of this season it was easy because they didn't have many scenes together, but then their characters came back. Although they were quarreling, there were always scenes here and there.

The most difficult to Matt and Evi were the jate scenes because they naturally mixed reality and fiction. The characters had to demonstrate the strong feelings between them, but the real actors had to do the opposite, they had to deny what they were feeling. Only his presence next to her drove her crazy. He preferred not to think, but he felt his tighten heart; how he missed her! Again, like they did during the past years, they suppressed their feelings.

Their shootings had ended, but the shootings of the other cast mates remained a little more. Matt went to his trailer; Evi was going to her trailer when the producer assistant brought her script.

-Evangeline, do you know where Fox is?

-I guess he went to his trailer to rest.

-I'm in a hurry today and I forgot to give the script to him; you are going towards the same direction, would you mind to do me a favor? May you give it to Foxy?

-Me? Huh, all right.

Evi was trembling. Going to his trailer made her have butterflies in her stomach. She decided to knock on his door. Matt opened it and invited her to enter. He was shirtless, he was about to wear his clothes at that moment. Evi was freezing, just admiring the landscape. She said in a spontaneous manner:

-I miss you!

Matt looked at her in a sadness way, Evi had also a sad look, almost pleading. He shivered; how he could be next to her and didn't feel anything, even more after holding her in his arms twice? Evi noticed she spoke without thinking and immediately said:

-I just came quickly here to bring you this; the scripts of the next episodes.

Evi turned around and managed to open the door to leave when Matt said crestfallen:

-It has been hard...

Evi looked back and her eyes met his; Matt approached. They were deeply breathing; their faces were so close that they could feel the warmth from each other. They continued watching themselves, their eyelash were almost touching. Matt cupped Evi's face with his hands and softly kissed her. Then he whispered:

-I miss you too. I can't stand anymore…

Evi trembled from head to toe when she felt his gruff voice in her ear. Then, they kissed again; they were doing a kind of ballet kisses, sometimes short, sometimes long, sometimes open mouth kiss. Matt swept her hair aside, kissing her neck. Those jate scenes shot hours ago had kindled their desire.

Matt removed Evi's shirt; Evi, in her turn, lowered the zipper of his jeans and removed all his clothes. Immediately she took off her own jeans and remained just wearing her underwear. They lay down in a small sofa in the trailer; it was a narrow space, but their sexual desire was so intense that it would be there anyway. He lowered her bra straps; sucking her breasts with passion.

Then, he started kissing her stomach. Evi ran her hands through Matt's hair and she pulled him to a hot kiss. She loved feeling the heavy body of that man over her; feeling her breasts against his well-built chest. She was a smart girl so she enjoyed the moment, touching his butt.

-You're naughty!

Evi smiled and asked:

-Please, I want you now!

Matt felt more excited than he already was at her statement. He accommodated himself between her legs and penetrated her. Evi gave a shout in satisfaction when she received him. She wrapped her legs around him. The sofa was small, consequently they were more connected. While he was stroking her, Evi was brushing her nails along his back; the sex became gradually more intense. Then they overheard voices, certainly the crew wasn't so far from the trailer. That turned them on even more.

Meanwhile, outdoors…

-Well, well, it's an honor; it has been such a long time since you came here to visit us! – said Carlton.

-Yeah, I decided to do a surprise to my husband.

Margh arrived at set that moment. She greeted everyone and asked about Foxy.

-I guess he went to his trailer to rest – said Michael Emerson.

Margh was going towards Matt's trailer. Elizabeth saw her far away from there; she had seen Evi entering the trailer and she realized she hadn't left and they were probably together, whereas she knew about their affair. She quickly called Margh.

-Margh! How are you? What a big surprise!

Liz spoke loudly, just to warn the lovers. She wanted to warn them about Margh's presence. She started to talk to her; she would distract her in order to prevent a tragedy.

Matt and Evi were so thirsty for love that they took a long time to hear Liz's voice. They both cried out in pleasure, but in a good luck, no one could hear, until they reached the rapture. Only after finishing the sex, still in pure delight, they heard female voices far away. Fortunately, Liz was able to pull away with Margh, with the excuse that she thought that Matt was walking at the beach.

-There's a noise out there, huh? – Evi said.

-Yes. It's funny, it sounds that I heard the voice… no, no, it's craziness and…

Matt slightly opened the curtain of the tiny window of his trailer and he suddenly was without color. He had already seen Margh from behind, next to Liz, far from the trailer.

-Oh my God, Evi, hurry, dress!

-What happened?

-It's Margh. She is here!

-What? Oh no, she is out there?

-She is talking to Liz. Wait a minute, let's wait until they pull away from here, then you can leave.

After he saw they disappearing at the horizon, Matt looked around and noticed that nobody was near. Thus, Evi left on tiptoe, carefully. Matt put his trailer in order and recovered himself. "That was craziness, we almost were caught" he thought. He decided to go out; he would pretend he wasn't in the trailer. He would walk at the beach and think about everything that happened. Later, he found Liz and Margh, who ran towards him when she saw him, in order to talk with him:

-I decided to do a surprise for you!

-Margh, you really surprised me!

-I was looking for you; Liz told me you might be at the beach!

-Yeah...I decided to walk just a little to relax.

Matt winked at Liz; he didn't know why or how, but he suspected she knew that he was with Evi and then she had helped them; avoiding a scandal. Margh was completely sympathetic; she wanted to please her husband. She noticed he was a little weird and aloof last time he was at home, as a result, she decided to stalk him at set.

They went back at set, where the shootings continued. Matt was hugging his wife, Evi was at the corner. When Margh saw her, she approached and greeted her. Evi gave a half-hearted smile; it was awful to be next them, even more because she had already been with Matt few minutes before. Margh kept hugging her husband and minutes later, she gave him little kisses. Evi was mad. Matt felt very awkward at that situation, but he had to pretend.

At the end of the shootings, the cast was talking and resting nearby. Margh was playing the cool; she suddenly decided to invite some people to dinner at their house in Hawaii, on the next day. Matt didn't like the idea, but his friends loved and then he pretended to be nice at the situation of asking his friends to have dinner. Evi couldn't stand anymore that ridiculous situation; she would make an unannounced departure when suddenly her fiancé appeared.

-May I join for the dinner too?

Dom arrived smiling and all the cast mates already hugged him. It was the surprise visit day at set; it seemed that Margh and Dom had decided to bother the forbidden romance of Matt and Evi.

-So, my darling, where is my kiss?

Evi embraced Dom and kissed him, after all, she had also to pretend. This time Matt was jealous when he saw her with Dom. Dom had invited himself so Margh said it would be a pleasure receive the couple at dinner. Minutes later, people were going home. They would have two days off. The most difficult part was the time to say goodbye, Matt and Evi barely looked at each other, they felt a pain in their hearts because they knew that their affair was insane and maybe that day could be their last day together.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: The dinner**

At night, at Foxy's home...

Matt just dressed. Later, his guests would arrive at his home. He was on tenterhooks because he imagined it wouldn't be easy for him and for Evi. They would have to pretend all the time and he hated it. Margh, like always, was wearing a black dress to hide her overweight body, out of shape for years. She did everything she could to be elegant, but the white barrettes in her hair didn't help her.

-How do I look? – She asked her husband.

-You're beautiful! – Matt tried to be the same person he was before, in love with his wife, but now things were different: after committing sin, he would never be naïve again. He had hold Evi in his arms and this is the kind of experience which changes a man. After Evi, any woman doesn't matter.

The cast mates were arriving; they were happily talking and drinking when she came. Evi was gorgeous; it was amazing how she could be prettier! While Dom was greeting everybody, Matt and Evi exchanged glances; they couldn't show their feelings but by the moment they looked at each other, the world seemed to stop to them. Evi immediately looked away to not be frozen, her eyes seemed to have own life when they found Matt's eyes.

Margh was playing the perfect wife; she had fixed dinner and received her guests very well. Evi felt terrible because she believed that Matt would never split up and leave Margh. After all, it has been years of marriage and two kids. The children weren't in Hawaii, they were with their grandparents in LA and they couldn't miss the classes. Margh and Matt were joyfully talking about them; the kids meant the world to the couple. Evi felt awful, guilty and an unscrupulous person for getting involved with a married man. This was completely out of her principles; she was quietly saying that she didn't want Matt anymore.

Evi, who is usually a chatterbox, was quiet that night. She was just sad, although she smiled sometimes to hide her feelings. Dom was close; he noticed she wasn't happy so he decided to cheer her up.

Everything was ok; after the dessert, people started going home. Evi was quite in silence in the car during the way back home. When they arrived, Dom asked:

-What's wrong with you today, what's the matter, Evi?

-Nothing Dom, I'm just tired. This last week was stressing to me on shootings.

-I know what I have to do, may I?

Dom invited her to the bedroom and said he would do a massage because when he touched her, he noticed the tension on her shoulders. Evi tried to deny, but gave in, she was really needing to relax. Dom carefully touched her back, later, he started kissing her. He missed her; it has been almost 3 months since they saw each other. She had already given an excuse the night before, to avoid having sex with him, but this time she wouldn't escape, after all, they were engaged. The memories of Margh and Matt and her decision to let go allowed her to give herself to Dom; she had to be reasonable and forget her romance with Matt. Furthermore, she was needy and she needed someone to love her at that moment.

Later, after Dom fell asleep, Evi went to the bathroom in a hurry and closed the door. She sat on the floor, her back was against the door and then she started crying. What was happening, why couldn't she forget Matt? She realized their affair was stronger than she thought; she was completely in love with him, it wasn't just sex.

Meanwhile, at Matt's home…

-Wow, we finally organized everything!

Matt helped his wife to clean the kitchen after their guests were gone. He was putting the dishes away as Margh was watching him in a serious manner:

-What is going on, Matt?

-What?

-I know you; I've lived with you during all these years and I know you weren't at easy this night.

-Are you crazy? Me?

-Not just today, it has been such a long time since I noticed your strange behavior.

-Margh, you're imaging these things... How strange?

-For instance, your relationship with Evi. You both have always been attached to each other and this night, you barely talked and avoided each other all the time.

-Come on, Margh! We didn't talk so much today because there were many people here who needed my attention, after all, I was the host! Besides, it's funny, who was the jealous person who hated seeing me around Evi? Who asked me to pull away from her, for so many times, huh? I don't understand you, Margh.

-Yeah, I have always felt jealousy about you, but I have my reasons, haven't I? I know I have a very attractive husband.

-So why are you suspecting now?

-You're right, I'm overreacting! What about stopping my suspicious, taking me to the bedroom, huh?

This time Matt couldn't escape from his obligation as a husband and had to accomplish her request. However, he woke up at dawn and decided to sit down on the sofa, at dark. How could he not to think about Evi anymore? What was he feeling for her? Why was he so unhappy in his marriage? Margh was a wonderful wife, but he wasn't satisfied, he wanted something more, he wanted Evi.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: The proposal**

Dom was excited. He just shot a new movie and was dating a beautiful woman. It had been hard to break up with Evi months ago, but now they finally were happy and dating again. What Dom couldn't imagine was the fact that her heart no longer belonged to him or maybe it never belonged. She was interested in Matt since the first time, but she already gave up the idea when she knew he was perfectly married. She was alone, so she decided to give a chance to Dom, who was always funny and a free man.

The relationship came from a simple date to something more serious and then they had decided to marry. They planned to marriage at the beach, in Hawaii, with all the cast members as guests. Hawaii would be perfect; it was the place where they met. Thousand things happened and they postponed their dream until they started fighting again and they took the chance with Charlie's death and the Dom's departure from Hawaii to end the engagement.

Then Evi and Dom split up; their work kept them busy. One day she attended in a release of a book of photographs he had done. Dom was surprised to see her and very happy with the encounter; they decided to go out again as friends, but then Evi confessed him she missed him and they came back with their relationship. It was a discreet return; Dom tried to please her all the time and didn't say a word about engagement or wedding.

But when he saw her, sleeping beside him after the dinner at Fox's house, he had no doubts: he wanted immediately to marry her. Dom realized that maybe they hadn't married before because they had planned so much; giving up the idea several times. However, this time would be different; he in person would arrange everything and would do a surprise for Evi.

During the whole week, while Evi was going to work, Dom managed to organize the wedding arrangements without her approval. He wanted to marry in a sudden manner; with a priest, the wedding rings and the guests, Evi wouldn't have time to think about it and would immediately marry him. Evangeline noticed that Dom was a little quiet and strange on the last days, but she couldn't imagine what was about to happen.

The mood between Matt and Evi became tense; they avoided each other all the time. They wouldn't take any chances because the last three times they did it, they ended up on each other's arms. Nevertheless, there were some jate scenes and even if they didn't admit, they enjoyed the situation. One day, at set, Josh and Elizabeth were rehearsing before shooting, when Dom slowly appeared.

-Dude, it's good to see you again! – Josh embraced Dom.

-Listen, guys, please, I went here without warning Evi. It's just… I need your collaboration.

Dom told his wedding plans to his colleagues; while Josh happily heard the news, Liz's skin became without color. She was the only one who knew that Evi and Matt were having an affair; she just wondered the awkward situation. She was Evi's friend and she didn't wish her friend doing that on impulse or on pressure. If Evi got married, it would be a disaster. Liz used to play a lot with Evi and Matt and spending a long time with them showed her how they both were in love and hiding their feelings. A wedding there at set would be a tragedy!

Although she smiled and agreed to help Dom in his intention, Liz was counting the hours to tell Evi his plans. That day there were many scenes involving Juliet, Liz was very busy. When she finally had a break, she looked for Evi in every corner, but she didn't find her. At the end of the day, she was broken and distressed because she couldn't see her friend to warn her. When she was going home, she saw Evangeline far away. Liz ran towards her.

-Evi, hey!

-Liz, wow, you are breathless. What happened, something important?

-It's a matter of urgency; I would say I have a very important thing to tell you!

Evi decided to go to her trailer to talk to her.

-Please, tell me Liz, I'm nervous! What's the matter; is it something about Matt and his wife?

-No, no. It's about you.

-Me?

-Evi, calm down, take a deep breath. I will tell you because I'm your friend and you need to know; but you just have to promise me you wouldn't tell Dom that I told you!

-I promise, just say it!

-Dom went here today looking for us. He wanted our help because he planned alone your wedding and he needs us to do a surprise for you. He will bring a priest to celebrate your wedding at set.

Evi was frozen when she heard those words. She didn't want to marry Dom under any circumstances! Now she had noticed she was in love with Fox. She immediately decided to talk with Dom.

When she arrived home, Dom had fixed dinner and he was smiling all the time to her. Evi was grumpy; she was pissed off with him.

-Hi love, what happened?

-Why did you do all this stuff?

-Well, I fixed dinner because I wonder if you are tired and starving.

-Listen, Dom... I have to tell you something. Since we came back, you have been a sweetie; you've always pleased me and so on… but this is out of control!

-What? Evi, women want romance, don't they?

-You are overreacting! I hate this, you know I like spontaneity, I like doing what I want without thinking and you're not being yourself. Everything is so arranged, so perfect, this is not us!

-Ok, calm down. I'm sorry.

-Dom... In fact, this is not working, I'm feeling suffocated, in pressure! You are annoying me!

-What are you saying, Lilly?

-We should break up. At all. I thought this would work but I can't stand anymore. During this time, many things changed, you changed, I changed!

-You came to see me and said you missed me!

-That was true. I just wondered if I was missing you because I like you; you're an amazing guy, a fantastic person, but... My feelings for you are not strong enough to commit.

Dom was flabbergasted at Evi's words, even more because he had arranged everything for their wedding. How could she break up? He was angry; he upped the stairs and strongly closed the bedroom door. Evi started crying, but that was the best thing to do, she liked him so much to continue that lie.

Dom packed and downed the stairs in a hurry; Evi was standing at the door.

-I can't let you go this way, running. We need to talk!

-All you could say, you just said. Goodbye, Evi.

-Dom, please! Listen... I want you to know that despite all this, I was very happy beside you; we enjoyed a lot! But you need to understand. Dom, you deserve someone who loves you for real! I like you so much, it wouldn't be fair to keep this relationship… it wouldn't be good for us!

-Evi, excuse me?

-Dom!

Evi was out of his way; Dom opened the door. Before he left, he looked at her and said:

-I should be the one who cries, not you. Don't make me feel bad because Evi, you hurt me! You! I was planning to marry you, I love you…but you threw it all!

-I'm sorry, Dom!

Dom hit the door behind him and left, letting Evi there, crying. Evi wasn't crying due to the end of their relationship, she was crying for her terrible love life; what was she doing, acting like that and loving a married man who wouldn't be able to divorce?

That night, Margh went back to LA. She would take her kids, who were at their grandparent's house, on the next day. She wanted to rest from the trip, besides it was too late and the kids were probably sleeping. She took the correspondences from the mailbox and let them over the kitchen counter.

She unpacked, took a shower and made some tea. While she was waiting for the tea to cool down to optimum temperature, she looked over the correspondences and a black envelope called her attention. It had no sender; Margh thought it was strange and decided to open it. When she took off the contents, she dropped the cup on the floor. There were many pictures of Matt and Evi together; they were kissing, in a torrid romance.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Margh's secret**

Margh was paralyzed when she saw the pictures. She simply couldn't believe what she had seen, her husband, always well behaved and loyal, was cheating on her with his cast partner. She had already suspected Matt was different in the last months; years of marriage allowed her to read him from head to toe.

Since she met Evangeline, she felt jealous, first, because Evi was Matt's romantic interest on the show so they would play a lot of romantic scenes involving kisses and so on. Second, because they had a strong connection at first sight. Matt has always talked about Evi with tenderness and admiration; Margh hated it. In a horrible quarrel with her husband, she required him to pull away from Evi in backstage. They were friends beyond friendship, it was too much. Margh couldn't allow the intimacy between them. To please his wife, Matt really complied with her order; he kept distance from Evi. During this time, she started dating Dom; Margh was pleased at this because she believed that the possibility for Evi and Matt have an affair would be remote.

But she was wrong. The fact of being distant and hiding their feelings made them feel something stronger for each other, until they couldn't resist anymore. The problem was that their secret had been discovered by an unscrupulous couple, David and Ashley. After being fired and having her career in showbiz ruined by Annie, Ashley became more furious. David kept working as a paparazzo; he had a lot a work due to several media which used to demand this kind of job, but Ashley had her reputation maculated and she wanted revenge; she couldn't wipe Annie out, neither sells the photos, then she decided to screw up Evi and Matt's life. "Those bastards would pay!" –she thought. Ashley had the idea to destroy Matt's wedding, he would have the image of ideal husband ruined and Evi would be the bitch who had ended his marriage.

Margh had her eyes burning in fire, she was enraged. She mashed the pictures among the fingers and threw them far. "Who does that skinny girl think she is?" Margh thought. She wouldn't give up her perfect marriage; she would do whatever it takes to keep her husband. She cried with anger; she imagined them together, the betrayal… She wasn't able to sleep; her mind was agitated. She just went to bed with some help of a medicine.

Meanwhile in Hawaii…

The shootings of season 5 had ended. While Matt was packing, he was thinking about his life. He would go home; despite he was missing his kids, to see Margh again was like a nightmare. On the last days, he thought over his feelings and after so much denial, he admitted to himself he no longer loved his wife. He didn't know what to do; he has always been undecided in his life and like all the good Cancer in horoscope, he was very sensitive and attached to his family. Separation was the end for him; he felt insecure to reach that step.

Matt was deeply thankful for everything that Margh had done for him. She has always been an exemplary partner; she supported him since the beginning of his carrier as an actor, she has always motivated and encouraged him. She gave up her carrier to take care of her kids and her husband; his gratitude for her was huge. He wouldn't have the courage to let her, for pity and for their children.

However, how could he suffocate the newest passion? How would he live beside a woman thinking about another? Matt sat down and desperately put his hands on his head. He wasn't able to hide his feelings, sooner or later Margh would find out what was happening to him. Matt deeply wishes she would find out and then that misery would stop. After thinking over, he decided to go to LA; he would spend a little time with his kids and ask Margh to give him a break. He needed to be alone to think about what he should do.

Matt arrived at the airport before noon in LA. Like always, his kids ran towards him and hugged him. Matt loved seeing them again; his kids meant everything to him. Margh received him as usual; it looked like nothing had happened. Everything was ok; it looked like a butter commercial, with the whole family happy and united. Margh was smiling all the time, but inside she was enraged. During the dinner, she asked ironic questions. Matt noticed something wrong. Margh talked about Evi, doing tart comments. Matt's blood burned through his veins this time, but he decided to hold in, in respect of his children. When they went to bed, Matt managed to help Margh doing the dishes.

-Margh, what is going on?

-Nothing, why?

-What was that, the dinner? You were dropping hints and talking in a sour manner, what's the matter?

-I ask you this question, Matt! I have always been a perfect wife, I've stayed beside you, I've supported you, I've done an effort to help your carrier, I've taken care of our kids… what are you missing? What do you want?

-I have no complaints…

Tears were dropping down her face, she was trying to keep her control, but she was ready to burst and decided to level with him:

-How could you exchange all for sex?

-What? What are you talking about?

-I'm talking about this shamelessness here!

Margh took the photos package and threw it on Matt's face, who became flabbergasted when he saw them. She found out the true! Without denying anything, he just said crestfallen:

-I'm so sorry.

-It's all you have to say to me, Matt? You're a bastard!

Margh was out of control and started throwing the plates and glasses from the sink to Matt. He was surprised by her attitude; he had never seen her aggressive side. She strongly started crying, Matt was feeling like a monster and a perfect scoundrel.

-Margh, we need to talk. When I was flying, I made a decision. I wanted to see the kids and talk with you. I would ask you to give me a break; I need to think about my life right now! I know this is a horrible thing to say, but I never wanted to betray you…it just happened.

-I knew I never should trust that bitch! Since the beginning I noticed her interest in you! She seduced you; I know this kind of woman!

-If someone is guilty in this entire story it's me, not only her; I am as guilty as her or maybe I am guiltier than her!

-Men act like this; they can't resist a beautiful woman hitting on them! She was the one who had to know her place, she had to hold in! She is a slut!

-I know you are angry but I won't allow you to talk this way about her.

-Are you defending her? The sex was really good, wasn't it?

-It's not just sex, Margh! We really became involved, we are in love! I'm sorry to say this, but it's true! I think I'd better go to a hotel, it's impossible to talk to you this way!

Matt left home and he was incredible relieved. Now she knew the true and he wouldn't have to pretend. The day after, he came to talk to his children early in the morning. He explained he would have some tasks and would leave, but he promised he would return as soon as he could. He declared to Margh he would need "that time" and if she needed to contact him, she could call to his mobile phone; it would be good for both to pull away and think over.

When he was at the airport, he couldn't help but think who had sent those photos to Margh. He decided to go back to Hawaii to talk to Evi about it. When she opened the door, she shivered:

-Matt?

-Hi Evi. Can I come in?

-Sure. What happened?

-Margh found out everything about us.

-What? Did you tell her?

-No, she received some compromising pictures of us.

Evi was shocked. She already remembered Ashley and David's blackmail. She knew they would fuck over one day. Evi told the whole story to Matt.

-Why didn't you tell me, Evi?

-I didn't want to borrow you; I thought I had solved the problem by myself! Besides, I was afraid that you could pull away from me, not wishing they could find out our affair…

-This is what I'm about to do, pulling away from you! As a matter of fact, you might be happy at the end of my marriage! In the end, those blackmailers did you a big favor!

-You are offending me, Matt! I had no guilty!

-This never could have happened...us...it was a mistake...

Matt was pissed off as he left. He felt betrayed by Evi because she hadn't told him about the blackmail. Evi couldn't believe his attitudes; now she was guilty about everything? She decided to enjoy the Lost vacation travelling to Canada. She needed to recover her energy; she was so much emotionally exhausted after her double break up, with Dom and now, with Matt.

Meanwhile in LA...

Margh tried to hide, but she wasn't able to hide her swollen face due to her cry. Kyle noticed something really serious had happened between her parents; she questioned her mother, who said nothing. Margh left Kyle and Byron at school and took a paper in the glove compartment. It had written some address. She drove a lot until a distant place, in inner city. Although it was in LA, the neighborhood was dangerous, where lived the American low life. She walked through the streets until she found the place. It was in a little village, with its alleys and its children running in the streets. She asked for information to the walkers and then she arrived at an old house, painted in grey.

-Please, Mrs. Abwage lives here?

-Yes, it's here. Who are you, ma'am?

-I'm her old customer, Margheritta.

-Please, come in.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: The spell**

The house had a weak light. Margh walked through a narrow corridor and the woman who had opened the door asked her to wait in a room. Margh sat down in the chair and waited for about one hour until the door opened.

-I thought I would never see you again.

-Do you remember me?

-Yes. Ma'am Djemon knows everything. I am a very old but lucid person. I don't keep someone else's physiognomy, but I remember very well your face, even more because you are an example of my success.

-Me?

-I keep me abreast; I read newspapers, magazines… Your husband is a very famous man now; I have always seen his pictures here and there. Another day I saw a picture of you in a news report. I was satisfied to notice that my work went right.

-Actually it didn't work quite right... that's why I'm here.

-What happened, ma'am?

-My husband... he...is having an affair... This never happened before; he had always been an excellent husband and a family man. Everything was ok until I knew that he betrayed me. How is possible, ma'am Djemon; you assured me the spell would last forever!

-Ma'am Djemon didn't say this. I told you the spell would last the time allowed it to last. Do you remember what I said at the end of the "work"? Nothing could keep you apart unless one condition: the God's hands.

-I can't understand you, what does it mean?

-If it's meant to be, it's meant to be. Nobody can fight against the destiny. We, witches, sorceress, wizards…, who practice the occult, can intervene in people's life, but each person has your own free will and we can't always reach the energy of the person.

-But it worked for 18 years!

-It worked while you had the control over your husband. But since the time he found this other woman, your influence fell. When I say "fate", I mean that if his destiny is to be beside her, doesn't matter if you try, you will not hinder it.

-Huh, but I will do everything I can to pull them away! I know you're very good at this!

-I'm good but I can't do wonders, a saint does miracles. Ma'am Djemon does magic, but if this is real love, I can't do anything.

-No, it's not love. It's just sex, for sure!

-Then why are you so worried?

-I'm afraid. Matt had never betrayed me before. I rather defend myself before things become more serious. Please, ma'am, you need to help me! I can't lose my husband; he is mine and he won't be anyone else's!

-Ok, I will help you. It will work if I do again the same spell we did 18 years ago, just to reinforce the witchcraft. But I will give you my price.

Ma'am Djemon wrote in a paper the sum of money. Margh goggled.

-It's too much money!

-The work is complicated, whereas it's an old witchcraft reinforced, the price is fair. You're wealthy now; Ma'am Djemon read on the Internet that your husband received a pay raise. I'm a well-informed woman.

-All right! I will pay because it's a very important matter!

-I will give you a list of what I need. Before this, let me see…well, we are in full moon phase! It's in this phase that the most important spells and witchcrafts are made. The magic is stronger in this phase, we got the maximum effect. The moon affects everything, including mood and action. The lunar phases are the keys for the success of the spell.

Margh took the list and left the place to buy the goods. Minutes later, she was back at Djemon's house.

Djemon closed the door of the room and asked to not be disturbed. She and Margh held hands and closed their eyes to concentrate. Right after, she lighted the black scentless candles. Then, she took a white and clean paper and wrote Matt's name by pen. Margh gave her a solitary picture of him because he would be the aim of the spell.

-Now, my dear, give me the African Frankincense. By the way, is the incense really Frankincense? It has to be, not only the aroma! This is very important, the Olibanum is the main ingredient of the witchcraft; it's the offer which will attract the entities and then they will do what we asked. Without it, they simply won't do what we wish because they will have no reasons or incentive to do it.

-I bought the Somali incense; the clerk assured me it was the best.

-Great! Now, I need some salt.

Ma'am Djemon threw all the ingredients in a pan and burned them.

-Ready, it's done. Did you bring money?

-Yes, it's here. I hope it works this time.

-If it is not love, it will work. But if it's real love, it will fail and you will get nothing. Love wins everything.

Margh left the place relieved. She went back home with the assurance that her marriage would last forever.

After quarreling with Evi, Matt decided to go back to LA and find a new house. He spent few days in the hotel and searched for real states for sale until he found one and decided to buy it. He needed to have a residence there because of his kids; thus he wouldn't have to stay in Margh's house. By the time he took care of the papers, he called Margh to schedule an appointment; he wanted to see the kids. When she hung up the phone, she smiled from ear to ear: the spell had finally worked!

That afternoon, she already went to the hairdresser to improve her appearance. She wishes she were beautiful to see Matt. When he arrived, Margh received him in a good mood. He just asked for his kids, who ran towards him when they listened to his voice. While they were playing, Margh made some delicious sandwiches. She wanted to play the good wife, trying to get her husband back. When the children were in the backyard, Matt went to the kitchen to talk to Margh.

-You look great; you changed your hair!

-Yeah, I'm moving on. The life goes on after all. I can't let the children see me sad.

-Did they say anything?

-Kyle asks me all the time. She is already a teenager and like all the young people, she notices everything. Byron is too young to realize what is happening.

-I need to have a serious conversation with them; they are my kids, they deserve to know the true. I'm waiting until I arrange the things; I just buy a house here in LA to be near them.

Margh was frozen at that. She was sure it was just a phase; he would be backing home soon. She couldn't imagine he would go further with the separation story.

-House? Matt... I thought you would be back!

-After all that happened?

-Yes...Matt, I know I said horrible things that night but I love you and I am willing to forgive your betrayal. I know we went through some relationship crisis but I think we should try again. We are a team, we get along so well! This is just a bad phase.

-I don't think it's just a phase, Margh. All I know is that I need to think about my life, to be alone, to solve my problems. Please, understand me. I promised that as soon as I can, after figuring them out, I will go running to talk to you and the kids. Now I have to go.

Matt planted a kiss on Margh's forehead and left. She was distressed, she was sure she would have her husband back that night. "Why the witchcraft hadn't already worked?" she desperately thought.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Chasing Evi**

Matt arrived at his new home and decided to take a hot shower to relax. After this, he lay down in bed just wearing a towel and thinking about the U-turn of his life last days. He couldn't believe he had left home. After years of marriage, he couldn't even think how would be the single life again. He decided to go out to distract his mind. He passed the newsstand and saw the Vanity Fair magazine hung. The cover of the month was Evangeline. Matt bought the magazine and after stopping for a quick snack, he went back home.

By the time he arrived, he threw himself into the sofa and flicked through the magazine. When he saw her pictures, which were marvelous, Matt closed his eyes and glimpses of memories of his moments with Evi overwhelmed his mind. Since their fight, he didn't know where she was. Matt started questioning himself if he would have been tough with Evi, doubting her word, accusing her of being a liar. He was walking from a corner to another in the room until he had an insight: he would clarify the story of the pictures. Thus, on the next day, he woke up early and got in touch with the newsroom of the magazine. He quickly talked to Annie and scheduled an appointment with her in the afternoon.

-I'm sorry for bothering you at work in a sudden manner, but I need to know the true about the facts.

Matt asked Annie about all the aspects involving the blackmail; the photographer revealed exactly the whole disturbance caused by her ex assistant and the paparazzo. She told that Evi had totally been shaken and she had always protected his name from a scandal. Matt realized that Evi had never wanted to harm him; despite she was having a relationship with him, she didn't want to end his marriage.

Matt thanked Annie for clarifying and left the building in a hurry. He felt stupid for fighting with Evi that way and more than ever he wanted to find her to apologize. He was calling her Hawaii number but nobody answered. He tried the entire day but he failed. Matt was distressed, he couldn't help but miss her; he just needed to see her.

On the next day, he tried three times, four times... until he remembered she used to travel to Canada on vacation to visit her family. However, he wasn't sure where she might be; he remembered Elizabeth was her close friend, maybe she wondered where she was. Matt was so desperate that he didn't mind what Liz would think about their relationship; the true was he needed to find Evi. In a good luck, he could talk with Liz, who told her friend had indeed gone to Canada. Without thinking, he packed, took the passport and travelled there.

Liz had given him Evi's Canadian address because she also had relatives in Canada and had encountered Evi once when she was there. Matt stayed in a hotel and started chasing Evi. When he arrived at the address, he rang the bell and waited. Nobody answered. He insisted three times, without success. He decided to wait a while, but it was very cold outside and it was snowing like always. Matt was freezing and he was desperate because he couldn't find Evi, then a neighbor across from the house arrived by car and managed to talk to him.

-Listen, there's nobody here, it seems they travelled to a wedding party in Quebec.

-Oh no! I guess I wasted my time.

-Would you like to talk to Evi? You are Matthew, aren't you?

-Yeah, I'm looking for her, I really need to talk to her.

-So it's your luck day. We are childhood friends, we talked so much last days, she was here two days ago but she went back to the USA.

-Did she go back to Hawaii?

-No. She was exhausted and she wanted to be alone, to rest. I suggested her some retreat in a calm place and I offered her my cottage in Colorado.

-She is in Colorado. Well... I guess I have to wait until the end of vacation; she just doesn't want to be bothered.

-She doesn't want to be disturbed by anyone, but maybe she might do an exception in case of what you have to say is important.

-Listen, if you give me her address, I will be very thankful!

-Ok, I'll help you. But I don't want that she becomes mad about me!

-Trust me; I'll say I insisted so much that you didn't have a chance to deny it.

Once more, Matt ran to the airport; now he would go to Colorado. That frenetic chase for Evi was letting him anxious; on the other hand it was exciting, he didn't know anymore how chasing for a big love was. When he arrived there, he took a cab until the place; which was very isolated, in the middle of the mountains and near from a typical American forest. By the time he left his car, with his baggage in his hands, he felt a shiver in his body, he was afraid of Evi's reaction. He took a walk until he reached the cottage area. It started strongly raining, Matt knocked at the door, totally wet.

When Evi heard a knock on her door, she opened the upper window and couldn't believe in what she saw. She downed the stairs running and opened the door: yes, it was him! Matt was there, in front of her, completely wet by the rain, with his typical look, his sweet and fixed look at her.

-Matt! Oh my God, I can't believe you're here!

Evi didn't have an idea if she should be laughing or crying at the emotional situation, so she did both.

-So, will you let me outside here completely wet or will you ask me in?

Evi took him by the hands and pulled him inside the cottage. Matt let his baggage at the corner, next to the door. Watching her in a serious manner, he said:

-Evi, I need to talk to you!

-Later, Matt. First you need to take off your wet clothes and take a nice hot shower!

Evi put her hands in Matt's face; she touched his hair and looked at him with her green eyes, just admiring him. They approached their faces; forehead against forehead and then they closed their eyes, just catching the moment. After this, without saying a word, they started kissing. They were thirsty; they wanted to suck each other lips for old times' sake. After many kisses, Matt embraced her and apologized:

-I'm sorry for arguing with you that day; I was a stupid for doubting you!

-Come on, we have to take off these wet clothes and take a hot shower…

-We?

-Yes, what do you think? Hugging me this way, my clothes are just wet and I urgently need to take them off…

Evi unbuttoned Matt's sodden shirt, taking it off along with his paints, letting him wear just his underwear. Then, she asked him to wait in the bedroom. She closed the bathroom door and started to fill up the bathtub with water. She waited until it reached a pleasant temperature; she added some bath salts in the water and lighted some scented candles.

-I'm ready, Matt, come in!

As he opened the door, he saw Evi inside the bathtub, smiling at him, standing her hand and calling him. Matt was fascinated at her special quick arrangements. He undressed and got in the bathtub.

-That's awesome! I really needed to relax after chasing you…

-Relax? Huh...who knows... maybe just a little? Now you're here, relaxing is the last thing I want you to do, first you have to love me…

-Oh really? Come here.

Matt pulled her, letting her breathless with his kiss. Their caresses and kisses gradually became warmer. Evi started kissing his chest, his neck and then she gave a little bite in his ear. While she was torturing him with her mouth, he worked with his hands, caressing her entire body, running his hands between her thighs, waist and butt until they came back to her breasts, touching her nipples in circles moves with his fingertips.

After making out in the bathtub, they decided to go to the bedroom. Evi was getting rid of the pillows on the bed when Matt put her hair aside and gave soft kisses on her neck. Evi couldn't resist when he did this, she leaned over the headboard, on her knees. Evi was feeling excited as his hands were caressing her, touching her thighs until they reached her clit. When he saw her excitement, he penetrated her vagina from behind, doing vibrant and free moves.

Evi completely surrendered to him, they both reached the orgasm in perfect synchronicity. After sex, Matt was caressing her face and her hair; Evi was smiling from ear to ear as she saw him there, in her arms.

-After this, I confess I'm starving!

-Before you arrived, I was about to prepare something to eat. I just arrived here a couple of days and I bought some goods, if you want them…I admit that I am not a good cooker but at this storm, I think our best option is to stay here and eat a homemade food. Have some rest from the trip while I fix dinner.

-No no no, I don't want to abuse your hospitality. I owe you an apology, therefore, how about I fix dinner?

-Matt, you're tired!

-It would be a pleasure. Stay quietly here as I manage what I can do.

-No, no, it's not fair. I let you cook but allow me to help you!

-Excellent idea!

They decided to fix dinner together. The rain brought some cold at night; after dinner, Matt was hugging Evi; they were together, wrapped up in a blanket and sat on the living room carpet, near to the fireplace.

-I guess I'm dreaming; I still can't believe you're here!

-Coming here to find you was the best thing I did in years! Evi, when I am beside you, I can't recognize me. After being together, it seems I woke up. It's like I was dead before and went back to life in your arms!

-This wine is really good; it's affecting your sense!

-It's not the wine, Evi, it's you! You drive me crazy!

Matt kissed Evi and both just lay down there, in the living room, around the fireplace. And with the heat from the fire and from their bodies, they made love again.

* * *

><p>Guys, is there anyone reading this fic? I'm not sure if I should continue posting or it's just a waste of time...<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Happiness is endangered**

A ray of sunlight was glowing at the window. Evi woke up over the moon. She looked at her side, searching for Matt but he wasn't there. Evi lifted her head until she saw a flower over the pillow. She softly took the flower and put a smile upon her face, the day had started very well! As she got up she noticed a path of flowers. At first, she went to the bathroom to collect herself and then she followed the trail of flowers until she reached the garden. She saw a table for two already set.

Evi approached in a puzzled manner, where would Matt be? He slightly approached from behind, covering her eyes with his hands. She already answered:

-Silly boy, of course I know it's you, there are just two of us here!

-Good morning... So, what does the lady want?

Matt pulled the chair out from beneath the table for her, and gestured for her to sit down. They laughed and Evi gave a little kiss in Matt.

-That's beautiful! I loved the surprise! It was very romantic from your part, having breakfast in the garden, listening to the birds singing and the trees shaking...

-Wow, Evi, you woke up inspired today.

-With you by my side, everything is wonderful!

-I will provide more surprises like that, just seeing your smile, I seized my day!

-Hum...more surprises. Matt, I will become a spoiled person this way!

Matt touched her face and kissed her. It seemed they were in heaven, isolated in the countryside, only on each other's company and completely in love. They happily had breakfast and went back to the cottage following the flowers path. When they were at the door, he lifted her on his lap and took her straight to the bedroom. Evi joyfully burst out laughing. They lay down in bed; Matt carefully undressed her; he watched her body mesmerized; he was lustfully staring at her.

-So... you are going to stay there just watching me?

Matt took the flower which was over the pillow and slid it between her breasts; Evi was trembling at the soft touch of its petals. Then, he started kissing her; he was licking her body since her neck, running along her breasts, stomach, legs until he reached her feet. Right after, he was travelling back until he stopped at her thighs. He parted her legs; he wanted to stimulate her vagina with his mouth. Evi closed her eyes as she felt his soft and wet tongue touching her sensitive spots. She was feeling desirable and she gradually increased her pleasure. His mouth approached her vulva without hurry, doing a trail of kisses and licks around the area. He slid his tongue along her outer and inner lips, until it reached her clit, moving around it in circles.

His quick licks from top to bottom caused her incredible sensations. As he was licking her, he stuck the tip of his tongue deep into her vagina with quick thrusts. Her excitement was at the apex and when Matt focused in stimulating her clit, she reached her orgasm.

Evi was in trance; the sensation of being savored by him was indescribable. After few minutes, she decided to recompense: it was his turn to be stimulated. Evi started slightly licking his penis. She focused her attention at the base of his penis and then she travelled along all its extension. She took his balls with her mouth, one after one, until she finally put his cock inside her mouth, sucking him hard, sliding it in and out her lips. At all her stimulation, she drove him crazy.

He couldn't stand it anymore so they changed their position and then he was over her. Matt strongly invaded her; when Evi felt him completely inside her, she cried out and shivered in full excitement. They were quickly moving and they kept this fast rhythm until they reached the orgasm at the same time.

After that delightful morning, Matt and Evi decided to enjoy the good weather, exploring a little more the place. The cottage was in the middle of the forest, near to the mountains and some hiking in the forest would be a pleasant walk.

-I can't believe it, it seems we are fond of walking through woods! I'm on vacation but this forest reminds me the island.

-Yeah, it looks like Jack and Kate going to an important mission!

-Wow, have a look at this place!

They had found a quiet small lake; there were some rocks around it. Matt was naturally taking off his clothes and diving into the water.

-Hey, are you insane? It's incredible, Matt, how you really love being naked!

-Come on, Evi! There's nobody surrounding us!

-It's cold!

-No, it's just at the beginning, then you accustom. Don't tell me you will miss the chance?

-You know what...I'm coming!

As soon as she got in the water, she shouted due to the cold. They were throwing water on each other; they seemed two kids playing. They swan naked, just enjoying the nature and the beauty of the moment. Matt and Evi started kissing in the water and then Matt seriously looked at her and declared that when they go back, he would definitely divorce his wife.

Meanwhile in LA...

Margh insisted, but it had been days since she was trying to talk to Matt on the phone. He was nowhere to be found. She was intrigued, where had he gone?

3 days later...

Matt and Evi went back, but before they go to Hawaii, he decided to show her his new house in LA. Evi loved the place. They managed to go out in order to buy some groceries. Few minutes later, Margh arrived there; she was looking for Matt but she didn't find anyone.

By the time she was leaving, the street watchman informed her that the owner of the house had arrived few hours ago, but he had left. Not wishing to, he had already revealed that Matt was accompanied by a woman. Margh carefully asked her description and when she heard his answer, she had no doubts: it was Evi.

Margh was furious; she quickly left the place because if she saw them together, she would kill them. She immediately managed to meet Ma'am Djemon, the sorceress.

-I'm gonna kick the bitch's ass; I have to get her out of my way!

-The ma'am wants a separation spell so I suggest the fire spell. The fire purifies and also transmutes, thus you can use it to burn pictures of people who you wish they would be out of your life, like this woman, mistress of your husband. Write her name in a sheet of paper; we have to burn it too.

-I do whatever it takes! I already brought the pictures of that bastard!

-Light the fire. Lighting it, you set contact with the superior power. Look at the flames and think about what you want to say to the Gods, what your wish is. Think deeply about it and let the flames hypnotize you.

With a weak fire in the bowl, the flames quickly were gone and then, some brilliant red ember appeared. At this time, ma'am Djemon added some weeds which represented a kind of offer to the deities; a sign of respect and gratitude. She burned special weeds like tobacco and added some drops of wild rose oil and liquor as some gift to the deities. The smoke powerfully started going up as Margh declared her intention, starting with a prayer:

-"Listen wise men, ancients, those who live upstairs, listen. Listen my call and listen my voice, listen my prayer"

Margh strongly declared her wishes, she wanted to pull Evi away from Matt once for all, she wanted to see them splitting up and she wanted everything wrong in their lives while they kept together. After imaging her desires, she proclaimed:

-"Send me these blessings. Thank you for listening"

-Ok, that's enough to seal the spell. If you want, I have something new. We can achieve best results if Ma'am Djemon could do some witchcraft with any belongings of this woman and your husband, it could be anything, clothes, personal object… But ma'am already knows I have my price.

-I will pay! This time, it has to work! As soon as possible, I will bring something from each one of them to you.

Margh left the place and drove like a crazy. She was thirsty for revenge, she felt rage against Evi; that woman would pay a big price for taking her most precious thing away: her husband.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Misunderstandings**

Next day...

It was Saturday morning. Margh was going to buy some groceries at the grocery story when the ring bell rang. When she opened the door, Matt was there:

-Hi Margh.

-Matt, it's been a long time. I called you day after day but I couldn't talk to you.

-Yeah, I was travelling. I'm sorry I didn't inform you, it was sudden.

-I understand.

-But, what's the matter; did something happen with the kids?

-No, they are great.

-Margh, I came here just to talk to them about our situation. Last days I have thought too much; by the way, since I left home, I've been thinking over my life and I came to conclusion that we'd better divorce…

Margh swallowed hard. Fighting strongly against her tears, she just said:

-I was going out; I'm going to the grocery store down the street and I will go back soon. Now it's not a good time to talk about it.

-Margh, I know you; you're running away! I just want to make it clear, to solve this before I go back to Hawaii. I already talked to my layer to deal with the papers.

-I need to talk to some layer too. Matt, please, I have to go now. Don't worry; as soon as I schedule an appointment with the layer, we take care of this.

In a hurry, Margh left, it looks like she would collapse. More than ever, she only wished bad things for them; she had no idea of whom she hated the most, Matt or Evi. Matt took her absence to talk seriously with his kids. He sat down with them on the sofa of the living room and tried to be as careful as possible with his words.

-Dad, will you leave us?

-Don't worry, Byron, I will not live here with you anymore but I promise I will always be around! I'll never pull away from you; you both are everything to me; you are the most important thing in my life! Every time you need me or want to see me, you can call me or even go to my new house. I bought a beautiful house; you will love it. There are rooms for each one and you can sleep there when you want it.

Byron was sad but he embraced his daddy anyway and he made him promise he would not forget him. Kyle was serious; she heard everything in silence.

-And you, my dear daughter, what do you have to say?

-What I can say, dad? You already arranged all by yourself!

Kyle left the living room kicking out; she upped the stairs and closed strongly the bedroom door. She was playing a typical teenager. Matt went there.

-Kyle, open the door!

-Go away, dad!

-If you don't open the door to talk, I won't leave here.

-I don't want to hear your explanations!

-You're acting like a child! Even your little brother had an attitude more mature than you!

-He is stupid, silly and innocent!

-Ok, don't you want to open? Will you leave or will you stay there forever?

-Leave me alone!

-Honey, please! If you hate me so much, open the damn door then we quickly talk and I will leave. I know you will go out today; you go to Becky's birthday party, your best friend, and you need to dress up. What about we resolve this soon and…

Kyle opened the door in a sulky manner. Matt got in the bedroom and sat down on her bed, beside his daughter.

-I knew something bad was happening; mommy is very weird lately. Besides, you always spend your entire vacations with us but this time was different.

-I'm sorry; I know it's hard to bear the parents' divorce, even more when the person is young like you. But, think over, Kyle, what do you prefer: your parents together but fighting all the time or your parents divorced but happy?

Kyle started crying. She was in a hard age, when everything turned to a big drama. Matt tenderly hugged his daughter, who was crying on his shoulders.

-I can't understand, dad... I hardly saw you both fighting… How this happened?

-It's hard to explain; maybe you can't be able to understand now but when you grow old, you will understand. Your mother and I have respected each other; I like her so much but we were not happy anymore in our marriage.

-Do you already have a girlfriend?

-Kyle...I...I won't lie to you; you are my daughter and deserve to know the true. I got involved with someone, I felt in love…

-Do I know her?

-We shouldn't talk about this now; it's too much to handle! Furthermore, doesn't matter who she is, what matters is that I love you and don't worry, you are and you will always be my princess. You and your mom will always have a special place in my heart.

-Dad, are you sure you and mom don't want to go back? Why don't you try once more to stay with her?

-Kyle, believe me, I tried so many times, but I can't do this anymore. I know that the kids will always cheer to their parents being together but…it would be better this way for us.

Matt embraced his daughter again and then, he hugged Byron. It was so painful for him to have that conversation with his kids! Then, he said goodbye to them; assuring them that as soon as he could, he would take some days off and would run to visit them.

On Monday, at Hawaii...

The Lost cast was united early in the morning; the season 6 shootings had started this day. Evi arrived on time and sweetly glanced at Matt, but they were as serious as possible; just concentrating. They would shoot soon.

All the cast members were rehearsing hard; they would give all of themselves in order to make that season the best. They were at the same time excited to work and sad because everything would end soon. During years they lived as a family; sooner or later they would be back to the reality they had before. The cast was feeling insecure about their professional future, but certainly their career would never be the same after the huge success they had at the show.

Meanwhile, not so far from there...

Margh knew that the shootings would start that day. She went to Hawaii, accompanied by Ma'am Djemon, but she didn't talk about it to anyone. She was watching Evi's house and when the actress went to the set, minutes later, Margh decided to go there. She had seen a housekeeper there. Margh rang the bell and asked for enter. She said she wanted to talk to Evi; the woman said she wouldn't be there the entire day. Then Margh asked her if she could quickly get in to leave a message; she said she was an old friend of Evi.

After walking through the house, Margh pretended she had written a message to Evi and gave some excuse, saying she needed to go to the bathroom. Seeing that the housekeeper was distracted, Margh went to Evi's bedroom and stole some panties; after all, she wanted to take some good belongings to do the spell. She left in a hurry, smiling satisfied. Later she went to Matt's house in Hawaii and easily got in, whereas she had the keys. She took some clothes and went away. She quickly met ma'am Djemon and gave her the belongings.

This time, the sorceress did the ritual alone because it was black magic and it had to be made by someone who knew the subject. Ma'am Djemon just gave her two little cloth bags with the "witchcraft" inside; they were a kind of talisman which brings evil instead of protecting the person or bringing good luck. She asked Margh to let the talismans somewhere in Matt and Evi houses. She also recommended Margh to do some prayer during 7 Fridays full moon and light a black candle during the prayer.

Margh returned to Evi's house, giving the excuse she had forgotten her glasses in the house. The housekeeper thought it was strange but allowed her to get in. Margh hided the talisman near some pipes of the kitchen sink. After leaving, she went to Matt's house and hided the talisman in the tool room.

At Lost set...

-All right, guys, let's do some break now!

The cast members managed to eat, to talk, to rest. Evi approached Matt, smiling. They had agreed they would keep their romance in secret until his divorce had gone, but it was hard to hold in, they were too much in love to resist. When they noticed that their colleagues were distracted, they sneaked away and went to the back of Jacob's cabin, to make out.

-Evi, are you nuts? We could be discovered!

-I know, I'm sorry but it's being hard to see you the whole day and have to disguise, even more today; when Jack wears this clothes, hum, I have cravings of biting these arms with tattoos!

-Nasty!

-Ok, ok! I will go back to the crew.

-Oh no, not yet. Come here just a little!

Matt pulled her, giving her hot kisses after hot kisses. Later, realizing the danger of the situation, they collected themselves and then Evi left the place first, after a while, Matt came back to the crew.

Few months later...

Matt and Evi still kept secret about their relationship; they didn't want gossips neither their fans accusing them to influence the love triangle of the show, which immediately would be in favor of jate. They decided to tell the truth only at the end of the show, until there, his divorce would be finalized. Margh was anxiously waiting for their future. The results of the spell started appearing.

Evangeline would sign an excellent contract with a company of cosmetics but in the last hour, they gave up and signed with another actress. Besides, she had given a polemic interview; at this, many fans didn't like her opinions, she received hard criticism from the fanatics of the show. Matthew's situation also wasn't good. He got some tests to the next movie of the renowned director Martin Scorcese. He was very excited; he had studied during a couple of days to do the test. He was on tenterhooks; he wanted so bad to get the role.

They had shot about 8 episodes of Lost, now they were having some hiatus, they would be back to shoot the next episodes soon. They used this break to search for new work. Matt read some screenplays but now he was focusing in Martin Scorcese's movie. He was in LA during the Lost break, he wanted to be close to his kids. Taking the chance of being in the city where everybody breathes cinema, he was often in touch with his agent to negotiate new roles. He was studying some lines and his character when Evi arrived home. She spent a week in Canada visiting her family, right after; she had been in New York because of the cosmetics commercial which didn't work. Now she was in Matt's home in LA. Evi was very upset at the whole story:

-Hey!

-Hey honey! How were the things there?

-They weren't, they simply didn't happen. Can you believe that they gave up on me in the last hour? Without a good explanation, they said I didn't have the look they were looking for and they signed with another actress.

-My God, Evi, I'm so sorry!

-Yeah, I'm sorry too. Matt, I missed you!

Evi tenderly kissed him and they hugged.

-So, did you rehearsal a lot?

-No, not enough.

-Oh, but now that I'm here, you will do a break!

-I'd better not, Evi. I'd better prepared myself.

-Matt, please! I need some caress this time...

Evi started kissing him along his body, Matt pulled her away.

-I'm serious, Evi. Not today.

-My last days were awful, terrible, I felt so humiliated, so fragile... please, is it too much asking for my boyfriend to give me a little love and attention?

-Evi, don't play the drama queen; have I ever told you how important is this work to me?

-And what about me? Am I not important to you? I guess I should go away.

-Evi…

She took her purse and left, hitting the door with anger. After all, she had been patience with him during all these months; hiding their relationship as they were guilty, waiting his no ending divorce; bearing his daughter with her ugly face at her when she knew she was his father's new girlfriend and bearing Margh calls, who called him for anything, without needing. Evi was wondering if that was worth. She was in a bad luck since she had decided to go on with their romance.

2 days later...

Matt went to his test for the movie. He would have strong contenders and he was even more nervous. By the time he was going the test, he was so nervous that he forgot some lines and the director didn't like his improvisation. As a result he didn't get the role. He went home frustrated, he was stricken. He called Evi, who noticed his sadness and went to his house to talk in person to him.

-Evi, it's really good to see you!

Matt strongly hugged her, he needed her support. Evi did her best to cheer him up, but Matt was depressive.

-You should go to bed, sleep and forget about it. I know you're pissed off, but what can we do? Move on! Now I need to go.

-What? I thought you would spend the night with me...

-I can't. Today is my agent's birthday and I need to go to her party.

-What? I can't believe it! I am very upset and you just say to me that you will go out to have fun?

-She is my right hand, my assistant. I can't disappoint her; at least I have to stop by her house. Look, my love, if you wanted, I would go back and sleep here…

-Evi, you don't have to.

-What? But you already asked me minutes ago...

-Is it what you think about me? Do I bother you? Am I nagging you?

-No, no, you misunderstood everything! Huh, Matt, I know you're angry but don't take it out on me! I'm not guilty of what happened to you, ok? Now you are the one who is overreacting!

-If you want to go, then go! Have fun at the party! Don't need to come back…

Evi was mad about Matt that time; she left his house crying. They both were fighting all the time for no reason and this started affecting their work at Lost. The shootings of the last season were back and the mood between them was heavy.

Damon and Carlton called them to a conversation; they questioned what was happening to them and why they didn't have the same dynamic they used to have. Matt and Evi realized that the things were becoming out of control. They were professional more than anything, so they decided to not allow their personal problems affect the relationship between Jack and Kate. They were reasonable; they should give them some time until the bad luck goes away and they clear their mind.

Margh heard through some common friends she had with her ex-husband that he wasn't well. When she heard these comments, her face lighted in satisfaction. It would be a matter of time until Matt grovels and begs her to come back, she thought. Meanwhile, she continued doing the prayers that Madame Djemon had recommended her; Matt had to suffer until he valuates his ex-wife!

Their bad luck had no end. Because of his recent pay raise, Matt was working hard; this was the price of being the leading man. He was physically and psychologically tired. Evi was tired too, not only because of working but also because of the whole stress in her personal life. For worse, she injured herself in a serious manner during the shootings, falling and bruising her leg. The producers were desperate; they would have to stop for some months until she could go back to work.

When Margh read the news on the internet, she loved. "With injuries in her leg, they probably won't have sex, the only thing that make them stay together", she thought. But her plains failed. When Matt saw Evi injured, he decided to take care of her; instead of pulling away, they rebound the relationship. Matt was more helpful than ever because Evi needed him. He was helping her to take shower, taking her in his arms through all the rooms of her house, cooking to her and he was entertaining her. Their love became stronger due to their life together. Despite all their problems, they firmly kept on and overcame together each difficulty that appeared.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: The truth comes to surface**

Evangeline was impatience of being injured at home. She used to be so hectic but now she had to stay quiet and rest in order to recover her moves. Her luck was the fact that Matt was beside her and this rewarded everything. Despite the situation, Matt and Evi were very happy and they loved each other more and more each day.

-I can't wait to take this horrible thing off my leg; it itches!

-Take it easy, Evi, soon you will be running again.

-And how are the shootings going?

-We shot many things in advance. But we still have to shoot a lot, whereas there are some scenes between Jack and Kate.

-I'm sorry, dear...

-It was not your fault; the tumble was bad! I was so worried about you that time!

-I felt so scarred! And I shot scenes worse than that before and never happened anything serious to me. Josh has always said to me to be careful. Let me tell you something strange, Matt… I felt something so strong that time, I don't know if sounds bullshit but it seemed like something had pushed me there; I felt like some power had pushed me downhill!

-That's horrible; I can imagine how scarred you were. Come here, my love.

Matt ran his hands through her hair, caressing her.

-But something nice after all this occurred: I realized how important you are in my life! Evi, I love you so much! So much…

-I love you too, Matt. It's good we finally stopped with those silly quarrels, now I just want you here beside me, so much closer…

-I have an idea. Today is a lazy day, what about we stay here in bed, doing nothing, lying under the blanket and watching some good DVDs?

-Great! It's all I want to do this moment!

Few days later...

The doctor removed her plaster cast; her leg was better than before but she would have to rest a little more. She took the time of recovering to learn her lines by heart; she would shoot again soon, whereas the episodes were late and they needed to shoot the Kate's parts. That day, the housekeeper would clean the house, which urgently needed to be organized because Evi hardly could be stand up. The housekeeper was Brazilian, her name was Isabel. She had gone to the USA to study English and to get some money. Isabel was a Lost fan, she had been excited when she got this job at Evi's house, but she didn't play the fan in order to not lose the job; she was as discreet as possible.

Although Matt and Evi were hiding their relationship, the housekeeper had already seen him leaving Evi's home sometimes and she had noticed his constant presence on the last months. "Something is happening between them", she thought. Because of this, she was becoming a "mavier"; she already was a "jater". When Margh went to Evi's house months ago, giving some lame excuse of being an old friend of Evi and letting a message, Isabel looked at her ugly face and thought it was familiar. But she was so busy taking many part-time jobs that she didn't mind to figure out where she had seen that face.

Few days ago, when she was in a cybercafé checking her e-mails and surfing on the Internet sites, she saw an old picture of Matt and his wife. When she watched the picture, she had an insight: she was the woman who had been in Evi's house!

When she saw Evangeline in the living room, studying her lines, which was something rare, Isabel decided to talk about the occurrence.

-Hi, Isabel, isn't it? After you finish here, I will pay you.

-All right. Huh... miss... I need to ask you something.

-Sure! Just say it.

-Few months ago, when you had gone to work, a woman went here, saying she was an old friend of yours. She also said she would leave a message. She quickly got in, used the bathroom and left, coming back hours later and saying she had forgotten her glasses.

-Friend of mine? That's weird, I didn't see any message!

-Didn't she leave a message? Yeah, so… it must be… - Isabel quietly said the last phrase but Evi listened.

-Who was she, Isabel? Tell me now, who was this intruder woman who got into my house?

-I… I don't know.

-Yes, you do. I just heard you mumbling.

-Huh... When I saw her face, she seemed familiar; I had a feeling that I had already seen her before somewhere. Yesterday I saw a picture on the Internet and I found out: she was your cast colleague's wife, you know, Matthew Fox's wife.

Evi sat down on the sofa with a puzzled face. Margh? Why had she come to her house and gone away without reason?

-Margheritta? No, no, you might be wrong! Uh, before I forget, could you clean the back room? It's been a while since I used it, it must be a complete mess!

-Ok, miss.

At night...

Matt came later at Evi's house; he was stuck at set during the entire day.

-Hey gorgeous, how are you?

-Doing some progress. I am able to walk from the kitchen to the front door, in a strong and firm manner.

-That's great, nice girl! I am exhausted; Jack Shephard sucked all my energies! It's not easy; too much emotional weight! I'm not complaining, this character is a blessing but it's really a challenge, an emotional rollercoaster!

-Do you think it's easy to play the leading man? Besides, you are the hero of the story…

-The hero needs his lover; it's very sad being at set without you!

-Soon I will be back. Listen, Matt, I need to tell you something very weird I knew today.

Evangeline mentioned the story told by the housekeeper about Margh's visit. Matt thought the whole story very strange but he didn't believe his ex-wife had been at Evi's house.

-Don't worry, this woman must be wrong. I will ask Margh about this when I visit the kids.

On the weekend, Matt took some days off to go to LA to visit his kids. After playing and talking a lot with them, he managed to talk to Margh as the children were seeing a movie. He asked her if she had been at Evi's house months ago.

-What? No, I haven't. What would I do there? You must be kidding me! Your girlfriend must be wrong, how could she believe in a Brazilian housekeeper's word? You know, these people can't even talk English accurately!

-It's funny hearing you said this, Margh. Don't forget that when I met you, you hardly talked English, do you remember?

Margh was embarrassed at his comment but she strongly denied the story, she had never been at Evi's house! No sooner had Matt gone than Margh went to the bedroom, she wanted to be alone. She was mad; after everything she had done in order to separate them, they were still together and happy! It was too much to handle!

One week later...

Evi would finally go to the set. She woke up early and dressed; when she opened the faucet of the kitchen sink, she noticed it had no water. Suddenly, she remembered the notice she had received, which said that the street where she lived would have the sewage repaired that day. She was so distracted and in a hurry that she just forgot to turn off the faucet before leaving home.

When she arrived at set, people happily received her but minutes later, they managed to shoot the scenes. The actors who shared scenes with her would do extra hours every day to compensate her absence during the last months.

After spending the entire day shooting, Evi arrived exhausted at home. Mat drove her home and decided to get in just a while, he wanted to go to his house to sleep and take some rest. When they got in the living room, they noticed that the kitchen floor was flooded. Evi immediately remembered she had forgotten the faucet on. She ran to the kitchen to turn it off. Matt decided to help Evi to dry the floor but even doing this, they noticed that it might have some leak there.

Matt opened the sink cabinet and realized the pine had burst due to the water pressure. He would do some repair when he felt with his hands that there was something hidden near the piping. Evi asked him to be careful; the soft thing could be a rat! Using a lamp, he pulled the object: it was a cloth bag, a package; it was the talisman that Margh had hidden.

Evi was flabbergasted as she saw that thing under her sink. They decided to open the package and they were scared at what they saw. When they saw some weeds, ashes, hen's foot and pieces of cloth (Evi's panties), they realized it was a kind of evil talisman. Evangeline was terrified, she was trembling and Matt decided to soothe her, although he was frightened at that.

-It has happened bad things with us because of this, Matt, someone is trying to wipe us out!

Evi was desperately crying. Matt was trying to figure out who was the person that had done such a horrible thing to them.

-If there is someone who hates me and wants to split us up, this person is your ex-wife!

-No, Evi, no way. I know you're nervous but... Thinking that Margh did it? It's not possible, despite we aren't together anymore, she always treats me with respect, in spite of all the circumstances…I was married her for years, she is the mother of my kids…No, I'm sure it was not her.

-Ok, so... who else would be, Matt?

-I don't know... maybe that woman and the photographer who did the blackmail?

-And how did they get in my house?

-Yeah...I don't know. And if they paid someone who had your keys, the housekeeper who accused Margh, for instance? Maybe it's her, Evi!

-No, it can't be. She is with me for a long time, she has always been discreet.

-But you don't know anything about her, Evi!

Evangeline think over until she had an idea.

-If it were her, we would know. It's simple: she only cleans my house. The strange thing is: I know that these talismans just harm one person, right? Me, in this case. So why did you had bad luck too?

-Maybe it's because I am next to you...

-No. This thing is powerful and I guess someone also did it to you, considering your bad luck wave. Why don't you go home and look for something like this?

Matt ran to his house. Although it was late, the matter was very important and then he looked for something in everywhere. He watched the kitchen, the bathroom, the bedrooms, the swimming pool, the garden and every unused place. Nevertheless, he was so tired that he fell asleep there; he was sat on the floor of the living room.

He woke up at dawn. Matt was scared at what he had seen at Evi's house when suddenly he remembered a place he hadn't seen: the tool room. He ran to there, snooping around the room until he found the talisman hidden behind some old boxes. He took the talisman with trembling hands and opened it: it was exactly like the one in Evi's house, but the pieces of clothes were probably his.

Hours later...

When Matt saw Evi at Lost set, he already told her the news. She was right; someone had also done the witchcraft to him. Evi said she asked her assistant to research for this kind of thing, rituals, spells…because they needed to know how to unmake those bad things.

Her assistant got in touch with Evi at evening; not only did she research but she also found out a safe place that could reverse all types of magic. The day after they would not shoot so they decided to schedule to go there.

It was in Oregon. It was a very remote place; they travelled through a road in the backwoods. The sorcerer was descended from the American Indians; he was a quiet man but his neighbors respect him too much. They showed him the talismans, the man quietly watched. Then he closed his eyes and started praying in an unknown language.

-I already know what it is. Don't worry, I'll undo this. I'll do the Saint Benedict prayer first, which it's used to banish evil spirits and it protects us against the enemy. This prayer is strong and powerful, the Catholic church uses in exorcism. To have further protection, I advise you both to wear a pendant around the neck of the saint, which has this prayer summarized on the back. Come on; give me your hands, and let's pray together.

_In latim: _

_Crux Sancti Patris Benedicti_

_Crux Sacra Sit Mihi Lux_

_Non Draco Sit Mihi Dux_

_Vade Retro Satana_

_Numquam Suade Mihi Vana_

_Sunt Mala Quae Libas_

_Ipse Venena Bibas_

-Now it's up to me. I have to do the next part of the ritual alone because it's very dangerous; only the experts must work with this. You should go to a quiet place, lie in bed, stay in the dark and concentrate. Nobody should disturb you. You have to be alone for about one hour. This time I will undo the spell. Don't forget, the person who did it to you will suffer a kind of boomerang effect; what he or she did will just go back to him or her. You know, in this world, you reap what you sow. What goes around, comes around.

Thus, they decided to follow the instructions of the sorcerer. The man unmade the magic. At this moment, Margh was lighting a black candle to do the Ma'am Djemon prayers when suddenly some powerful force threw her far away and made her strongly fall against the glass table in the dining room.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Matt's proposal**

Matt and Evi went back to Hawaii. He was driving to the airport and talking to Evi:

-It seems crazy everything that is happening to us; how could exist in the world bad people who are able to do this against us?

-I hope that man had been able to set us free from that evil! I'm puzzled, Matt, who did it? For God's sake, why?

At this moment, Matt's mobile phone rang and Evi answered.

-Where is my father?

-Kyle? What happened, are you crying?

-I need to talk to him! It's about my mother!

Matt decided to pull over the car in a gas station on the road.

-Kyle, my dear, what happened?

-I don't know exactly what happened, dad, I was in the bedroom when I heard some strong noise; I downed the stairs and saw mommy fallen among lots of broken glasses… Dad, please, come here!

-Did you call emergency?

-Yes, I did, I'm in a hospital.

-Calm down, honey. Listen, I'll take the first flight to LA right now, wait for me.

Matt was almost arriving at the airport; instead of flying to Hawaii he would go to LA. Evi was with him. In a good luck, there was a flight that would leave soon and they got the tickets. When they arrived there, they went straight to the hospital. Kyle ran towards her dad; the girl was desperately shivering. She had warned her grandparents, who were waiting for news at the reception along with a scared Byron. Margh hurt her back, injured her ribs and due to her fall against the glass table, there were cuts in her arms and in her legs. Matt looked for the doctors to know about her situation.

While he was talking with the doctors, Evi approached Kyle, who didn't want to look at her face.

-Kyle, listen, I know you don't get along with me and probably blames me somehow for being dating your father, but I want to tell you that I'm here beside you to help you.

-Thank you but I don't need your help!

-All right, I got it. You're nervous because of your mother but don't worry, she will be ok.

-Get out, leave me alone!

-I don't want to borrow you but let me at least bring you something to eat, I guess you didn't eat anything and you are here for a long time…

-I'm not hungry.

-Ok. I will arrange you something anyway, thus, you won't have to leave here to buy some food.

Evangeline managed to buy some tea and a light sandwich; despite Kyle's rudeness, she understands what she feels: jealously and rage owing to the fact that Evi had caused her parents' divorce and this was the typical behavior of the teenagers. Evi didn't wish the worst to Margh; although she was almost sure that Margh was the one who had done the spells. Evi remembered the sorcerer's words: "who done the spell will suffer the consequences" Matt was thinking the same but he couldn't believe that Margh had been able to do that vileness. Nevertheless, it was evident she had done it, whereas that happened to her at the same time the sorcerer undid the witchcraft.

Kyle said to her father:

-Something strange is happening to mommy. Dad, it was terrible! I found her in the living room…bloodstained! And… it smelled like something burning; I don't know what she has been doing but she has been weird!

Matt hugged his daughter, soothing her. Evi was back with the sandwich and she offered it to Kyle; Matt insisted to her; despite her tantrum, she should eat; Kyle was starving and decided to accept Evi's offer.

Byron went home with his grandparents, Kyle didn't want to go; she wanted to stay in the hospital beside her mother. Matt stayed there with his daughter; Evi managed to go to Margh's house to take some sweater and some clothes to the girl. When she got in the living room, she confirmed her suspicion: it was Margh who had done the witchcraft. The proofs were the tracks of black candles at the place. Evi decided to arranged that mess; she didn't want that Kyle went back home and saw the scene again. She took the shards, got rid of the candles and threw the ashes in running water. She quickly cleaned the floor; it had blood in each corner, but she could arrange the things. Then she went back to the hospital.

Matt and Evi were sat down on the sofa of the waiting room when he decided to break the silence:

-It was her, Evi. You were right. I still can't believe it! How could she do this? Why did she do it? That was craziness!

-She did it for desperate, for love.

-Love? This doesn't mean love to me; it means sickness, craziness, obsession… Who really loves someone doesn't wish evil to his/her partner!

-Many people when they lose the love of their lives become desperate and adrift; they do terrible things, even killing themselves!

-That's an absurd! Look, Evi, I'll tell you something…I'm here just because of my kids. After the things she did…sincerely, all the caress and respect I used to feel about her is gone.

-Take it easy, Matt, don't forget that she is the mother of your kids.

-I know it. But what she did to us was monstrous; think about it, Evi. That could have happened to you or me; one of us could have been hurt because of her spells. Well done, the spell turned back to her; I hope she had learned the lesson!

The doctor allowed the family to get in the room. Margh went through a surgery; she was sleeping due to the pills. Kyle sat down in the chair, next to her mother. Matt was in the sofa and Evi decided to wait at the corridor; she didn't want Margh waking up and seeing her. Hours later, Margh woke up. Kyle smiled at her mother; Matt put his hands on hers and asked how she felt. Her eyes burst into tears when she saw her ex-husband there, beside her.

Later, Kyle was sleeping on the room's sofa when Matt was about to leave and Margh quietly called him.

-Do you need anything, Margh?

-Yes, I need you. Matt, please, stay beside me! My love, despite everything, I feel so happy to see you here with me, taking care of me like you used to do...

-I won't be here, but if you need me, I'll be waiting out there.

Matt harshly said; he was mad about Margh.

-Why are you so angry, Matt?

-How could you dare to ask me to stay after all you done?

-Me? I didn't do anything...

-I know you did it, Margh, stop doing this staging and stop pretending you're the victim! I confess I'm outraged; how could you do that thing to me and to Evi? I was reluctant until the end; I just couldn't believe that you had done such a squalid thing but you did it, Margh…

Margh started desperately crying; Matt had found out the true!

-I'm so sorry, my dear! I was desperate; I couldn't accept being let by you; I still love you so much! I can't live without you… For you, I do anything… Matt, please, forgive me! I know you're angry with me, but believe me, I don't want to divorce, I want you back! This woman is not the one for you, you're mine, I'm the one who makes you happy!

-I decide who makes me happy, Margh! That's an absurd; I don't want to come back to you; when will you realize that I don't love you anymore? By the way, Evi makes me so happy! Stop throwing spells on us because we are in love, ok? They will not work! I love Evi and she loves me too; you must understand it once for all!

Matt left the room in a furious manner. He couldn't even look at Margh's face after all she did. He decided to walk around the hospital to calm down. On the next day, Evi went back to Hawaii; she was too late due to those months she had been injured; she couldn't even think in take a break. Matt, in his turn, got some permission to spend a couple of weeks in LA because of the occurrence.

Few weeks later…

Margh left the hospital. Matt hired a nurse to take care of her at home until she recovered. Despite the rage he was feeling, he was gentleman enough to help her as possible as he could. Margh didn't miss the opportunity to play the fragile and sick person, just hoping that Matt took care of her and stayed beside her. Despite all her attempts, Matt was aloof; he definitely had no feelings for her anymore. After taking Margh to her house, Matt went back to Hawaii to the shootings, which were very intense at the end. He poured himself into the work; he wanted to give the best he could; after all, that was the last season of Lost and his part was essential at the end of the story.

Days later...

It was the last day. It was the last shooting; the final scenes had been shot. Matt had butterflies in his stomach; Evi was so nervous that she couldn't even sleep on the previous night; the entire cast was taut. They wanted to finish it but at the same time they felt sad; it had been 6 years together and 6 years of work! When they heard the "cut", the entire cast immediately hugged in an emotional manner. They did some real racket there at set; they ran towards the sea and some of them dived in the sea just wearing clothes. They hugged in group, they kissed and congratulated each other; they cried. It was the end of an important step in their lives; no one would be the same person after that experience. The episodes would be edited and they would be broadcasted weeks later.

During this time, they decided to arrange the relocation; they wouldn't live there anymore after the end of the show. Evi decided to keep her house in Hawaii; that place meant a kind of shelter to her; where all the important things in her life had happened. She felt she couldn't let go her good memories of the place.

Evi was helping Matt to pack all his stuffs; he wouldn't have his house in Hawaii anymore.

-This is so sad! I'll miss this house; after all, I have some good memories! Our first time was at that corner...

Matt libidinously kissed Evi and looked at her with desire. Evi already suggested him:

-What about a particular farewell party in this place where everything started between us?

-Excellent idea!

They strongly kissed; Matt pushed many boxes on the floor and put Evi there, in the middle of the mess, among newspapers, furniture, bags… Evi slightly bit Matt's lips; he sucked her mouth back. He kissed between her breasts, through the neckline of her blouse. Matt, crazy in desire, took off Evi's blouse in a hurry, almost tearing it. Then he ran his hands along her legs and lowered the zipper of her shorts. Matt put his hands under her panties, inserting his finger inside her. Evi took off his jeans and stripped out his boxer; squeezing slightly his butt and then, touching his member, which at her caress became erect. Feeling his penis pointing against her, she parted her legs to allow him to fit between them.

With pleasure, Matt invaded her; they both quickly moved. Their rhythm was frenetic; they burnt in desire, they wanted to do a farewell as good as the first time. Evi felt him deeper inside her; she can't stand it anymore, she was in complete delight; her body was shivering until she felt she had lost all her senses due to her pleasure. Seeing her face overwhelmed by satisfaction, Matt surrounded to his pleasure. She put her hands on his nape, embracing him and touching his hair with her fingertips while he was splashing his cum inside her.

After sex, Matt lay his head on Evi's chest and they stayed there, lay down in the middle of chaos; just enjoying the moment and saying goodbye to that house.

-Evi, I'm taking my stuff to my house in LA. I know you didn't decide where you will live and…

-Yeah… for a while, I will stay here in Hawaii until I buy a house in somewhere. I won't go back to Canada; I have more chances to get some roles here in the USA.

-Evi, would you like to live with me?

-With you? Oh, Matt! Are you sure about this?

-Absolutely! Evi, I love you; I can't stand anymore hiding our relationship this way and jumping from my house to your house every night; one night you sleep here, other night I sleep there and so on. I don't want to sneak away from your house, like a convict. I want to be able to sleep and wake up beside you every day, without hurry or fear. After so many years together, do you think that I will bear living far away from you?

-I already miss everybody; I can't even think about the idea of not seeing you every day! I miss all losties and I can't even think about my life without you!

-So, what do you say?

-Matt... I'm so glad at your proposal! But I have to say that it's a serious thing, we need to think about it very well... and what about your kids; would they accept me?

-They have to accept you; the happiness of their father lies in you.

-Wow... you know what? I always make up my mind before making serious decisions like that, because of this I'm still single. I always hesitate about this wedding matter but this time I don't want to be reasonable. Matt, I might be doing the craziest thing in my whole life but I do! Yes, I want to live with you!

Matt filled her with his kisses and then, they rolled on the floor like cats.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's notice: Next chapter will be the last one! <strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17 (final chapter): Their love won everything**

Evi decided to travel with Matt to LA; she wouldn't live there for a while; at first, they would have a serious conversation with his kids because they needed to prepare them to the news.

In LA...

After arranging all Matt's stuffs from Hawaii, they managed to call an interior designer to choose what would be the house decor. Matt had recently bought his house, so it would have many things to get fixed. He authorized Evi to give her opinion about the decor; after all, soon she will be the owner of the house too. Evi's eyes glowed, she finally will live beside the man she loves and this is like a dream coming true. While Evi was skimming some magazines, coming up with ideas of what would be some rooms; Matt managed to take his kids; they should help to decide what would be the decor of their bedrooms.

Matt didn't find Margh there; she had gone out to do some physiotherapy sessions. He let a message to the maid and took his kids. Byron was excited; he was feeling important because they had asked his opinion about how his bedroom would be. He chose super heroes wallpapers to his bedroom. Kyle was sulky as always; she hardly looked at the magazines and pretended she wasn't hearing the interior designer's opinions.

In the afternoon...

Margh went back home and asked about her children. The maid told her ex-husband had taken them to his house; they would spend the whole day there. She didn't like the idea; she wished he were in her house, playing with their kids. She missed him; she wanted to be next to him and pretend she was fragile. Every time Matt appears to visit them, Margh complains about her pain, just to see him taking care of her in a tender manner. She still hopes she will win his heart again; she considered herself the best wife in the world; she couldn't wonder that Evi would be competent enough to make him happy. Their children were out for a long time so she decided to take them.

Margh didn't have medical conditions to drive but she decided to take the car and go to Matt's house anyway. Before she left, she took some medicine to her pain. When she turned right on the street where Matt lived, she watched far away his ex-husband in the front yard. He smiled as happy as possible. Then she saw Evi next to him. Matt took Evi's hand and pulled her, giving a very romantic kiss. Evi smiled in a joyful manner; the kids were playing around. When she watched that scene, Matt and Evi together, kissing and the kids having fun, Margh felt a terrible jealousy; it seemed like everybody had wiped her out of their world, it seemed like she didn't exist anymore. Instinctively, she accelerated her car and ran like a mad; she wanted to destroy Evi.

Margh speeded up her car towards Evi; she wanted to run over her but at this moment, Byron approached Evi; they were playing ball. Evi took him in her lap and they both were stuck when some car out of control came towards them in a sudden manner. Margh realized her son was with Evi and tried desperately to control the wheels and shunt the car, but it was too late. Kyle bravely pushed them to the other side; as a result, the car didn't hit them. Margh crashed her car against a tree.

Matt ran towards his kids and Evi; they were fallen at the street but they were safe. Then he went to Margh's car and called her but she didn't answer; she was unconscious due to the impact. Matt called emergency, minutes later an ambulance appeared. All of them went to the hospital, Evi and the children had just some injuries; despite the car crash, Margh's life wasn't at risk. She just had some injuries in her spine already hurt by the last accident. When she awoke, she was in shock.

Margh was terrified because she almost killed her own son. She desperately cried. The doctors suggested a psychiatrist to talk to her. Byron was scared; he became very attached to Evi; he was afraid of his own mother. Kyle was shocked. Seeing her crestfallen, Matt managed to talk to her.

-Hey sweetheart, are you ok?

-Dad, mommy is crazy! Do you remember when I was sleeping on the hospital's couch after she had suffered that accident at home? Well, I wasn't sleep, I was just pretending. I heard your conversation. You said she had done a spell against you and Evi. Is that true? At that moment, I thought you were wrong but then I remembered that when I rescued her, I saw lighted black candles! Mommy became very weird after the divorce; I always supported her and stayed beside her and against you and Evi. But now, dad, I realized she is completely insane!

-Take easy, Kyle. I guess your mother is very sick and she will need professional help to heal.

-I just can't get over it; she almost killed Byron and Evi!

-I'm sure she realized she needs some help now. The psychiatrist is talking to her now; she will need our help to overcome, especially yours and Byron's.

Kyle hugged her dad; she was desperately crying. Then, she went to the waiting room to talk to Evi.

-Listen...I know I'm not being friendly with you lately…I…I just want to say I'm sorry for everything.

-Let go, Kyle. I'm the one who needs to thank you; you were so courageous! You previewed the car would hit us and immediately pushed us far away! You saved us! Thank you very much!

Evi hugged the girl and continued to talk:

-I understand that you are jealous and you hate me. I'm sorry, Kyle, for falling in love with your father. It was not my intention, it just happened. You are too young to understand it, but I hope someday you do and forgive me. I want you to know that I don't want to take your mother's place in your life; I just want to get along with you. We'd better be friends because I'm part of your father's life now. It's hard but you both will have to accept this.

-I know. I promise that from now on I will try, ok? You must love my dad for sure. After his ex-wife had done some spell to split you up and tried to kill you, the fact that you're still here beside him means that you really love him.

-Yeah. I love him so much. I am willing to be part of the family somehow.

-You're wholeheartedly welcome!

They hugged and Matt watched the scene surprised. His daughter finally had accepted Evi as her stepmother. Later, the doctor called Matt and the children to talk. He advised them to do a family therapy to handle at Margh's delicate situation. She couldn't talk to anyone in her family; she felt so ashamed and guilty for almost had killed her son. The psychiatrist would work with each family member alone and then he would do some sessions with the entire family. They accepted his suggestions; it would be good for all of them.

Few months later…

The last moths were dedicated to the therapy's sessions and the furniture of their new house; one day, the divorce was finally finalized. Margh answered very well at her health treatment; she still loved Matt but she decided to set him free; he deserved to be happy. Margh said to Matt:

-And so it is.

-Yeah...Margh...I want you to know that...

Margh covered Matt's mouth.

-Don't say anything, you don't have to. I'm the one who has to say some words. Matt, I will travel to Italy; I want to free my mind, to heal…I need to run away from here, at least just for a while…I'm still not ready to see you both together. I wonder if I will feel better when I come back to my roots. Italy is so beautiful, you know, it's cozy… I need this; I need to set me free from you! After all these years we spent together I'm not able to know who I am anymore; when we went through a long wedding, we lost the perception of our individuality. I need to be alone in a while; I need to find myself again. I'm so sorry for having done all that stuff, that evil things; I was sick and obsessed by you. I'm sorry, I really sorry I had failed in our marriage.

-You didn't fail; our marriage lasted 18 years and it worked very well. We had wonderful kids, we were very happy together…I hope you really find your way, Margh.

-Thank you, Matt...Take care of yourself. Take care of our kids while I travel. I already said goodbye to them, but could you please say to them that I love them so much?

-Of course. Don't worry!

-Goodbye Matt.

Margh kissed his check and embraced him. His anger had gone; he would keep good memories of their marriage.

On the following day, at night...

Evi was watching her own reflex at the mirror. She was glowing. She was elegantly dressed, wearing a green dress which matched her eyes. Matt got in the bedroom and watched her in an enchanted manner.

-How do I look?

-You are extremely gorgeous and dazzling! You're beautiful anyway, even when you are disheveled in the morning.

-Matt, you're stupid!

-But I guess something is missed...

Evi looked at him in a puzzled face, until Matt put a beautiful emerald necklace around her neck.

-Oh my God...It's beautiful!

-Didn't I tell you? It matches your eyes!

-And also my dress! It's perfect!

They would go to the wrap party of Lost in Hawaii. The party would show the last episode of the series on a big screen. That night, the last episode would be broadcasted on TV and the producers organized the party in order to all the members involved could watch together and grace the event with their presence. The entire cast was there as many reporters from the media. Matt and Evi were waiting inside the car.

-Are you ready?

-Wow! Let me breathe just a while. Yes, we should go.

Matt and Evi left the car and walked through the red carpet holding hands. The media was excited as they smiled and waved at the photos. They decided to confirm their relationship in public; they can't stand anymore hiding it! Now the show was gone and his divorce was finalized; there were no restraints to them.

When they get in the party hall, the whole cast applauded them, nobody could pretend anymore that they didn't notice they were in love.

The end of Lost was a success; the media commented the series in several publications. But the subject of the moment in the gossip sessions was the new couple who had fallen in love in the backstage: Matthew Fox and Evangeline Lilly. They were the new Brad and Angelina; maviers and jaters were excited at the news; they were screaming "I already knew about their relationship", commenting nonstop through the internet forums and sites.

After all the difficulties and troubles they had gone through, they finally stayed together and happy. Ma'am Djemon was right: love wins everything!

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading! <strong>


End file.
